Nothin' 'Bout Love Makes Sense
by MissieK
Summary: Taking place after “Not as Cute As Pushkin”, Rory’s little joke on Logan is over and done with, or is it? What happens when Richard, and Mitchum Hutzberger agree that a GilmoreHutzberger union is the perfect solution to a business problem?
1. Spineless

"Spineless"

_Knock-Knock There is a knock at Rory and Paris' door, Rory, who is in the suite sans Paris at the moment answers the door and standing there is Logan Huntzberger._

"Hello my soon-to-be-wife, lovely evening isn't it?"

"Hello Logan, what can I do for you?" asked Rory

"I just thought that we should start talking about our impending marriage, you know, the details, when, where, and we should start registering, pick out the china, that kind of thing"

"What?"

"Ya, I'm really excited to have you as my wife, what a hottie, how'd I get so lucky?"

"Wait a minute" protested a now angry and confused Rory. _Does he really think we're getting married? No, he can't, he's not that stupid to believe that I would actually marry him._

"You really thought that you could pull a fast one on me, that's a big mistake Ace,

but I am highly impressed that you think so big, didn't think you had it in ya"

"Whew, you scared me there for a minute Huntzberger, I thought that you really thought that we were engaged and by the way, you should have seen you face, not to mention Finn and Colin's faces after my Grandfather pulled that little stunt on you, thought you were gonna need a resuscitator"

"I can't believe that you even got Richard to pull that one over on me"

"What can I say, he's my Grandpa, he loves me, and after I told him about what you had done to me in Professor Belle's class he was more than happy to help"

_Ring Ring, just then both Logan and Rory's cell phones ring._

"Rory, hello, it's your Grandfather"

"Oh, hey Grandpa, what's up?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, while I'm sure that you have lots of studying to do, I was hoping that you could come over to the house sometimes tomorrow. I have something to discuss with you, Mitchum Huntzberger is calling Logan as we speak asking him to also meet with us over at the house tomorrow, we need to speak with you both, it's really important"

"Oh, ok, I guess I, we could stop over tomorrow, is everything ok?"

"Oh, yes everything is fine, just a little matter to discuss with the tow of you as soon as possible, what time can you make it over here?"

"Hold on, I'll ask Logan, he's right here, we were discussing the joke we pulled on him today, hold on one minute Grandpa"

"Psss, Logan" said Rory in a whisper

"My Grandfather and you father want us to meet them at my Grandparents house tomorrow, what time is good for you" asked a curious Rory

"Whatever is good for you, I'll make it work" remarked a worried Logan

"Ok Grandpa, how about one o'clock tomorrow?"

"That will be fine; we will see you and Logan tomorrow, at the house, in my study"

"Ok, bye"

"What do you think that's about?" Rory asked Logan

"I have no idea, but from the sounds of it, it doesn't sound good for either of us"

OMG! Ok, so I'm soooo sorry for the mix up, I'm new to posting at and have messed this whole thing up. Please bear with me, hopefully in the end my stories will be worth it. Thanx so much.


	2. The Perfect Merger

"The Perfect Merger"

_The next day, promptly at one o'clock Rory and Logan arrive at the Gilmore mansion and are escorted into Richard's study by a maid. Once they walk thru that door, their lives will NEVER be the same. _

"Grandma, Grandpa, we're here!" exclaimed Rory as she walked into her Grandfather's crowded study followed by a nervous Logan

"Hello Rory, always a pleasure to see you" said Richard, giving his Granddaughter a kiss on the cheek

"Logan, how good to see you, how are you young man?"

"I'm fine Sir, thank you, just a tad nervous about why you called us over here"

"No need to be nervous son, it's only the seven of us coming together to have some tea, coffee and brandy, just a get together of some good, old friends" explained Mitchum Hutzberger as he rose to greet his only son.

"And this lovely young lady must be Rory, you're even more beautiful than your Grandparents had told me my dear, I'm Mitchum Huntzberger and this is my wife Shira, it's a pleasure to finally meet you"

A flushed and embarrassed Rory shook both Mitchum and Shira's hands, trembling inside, she was actually standing in the same room with the great Mitchum Huntberger, and she could hardly believe it.

"It's an honor to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger" said Rory politely

"Please Mitchum and Shira, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger makes us feel old"

"And I'm Lorelai, I'd be your mother" exclaimed Lorelai as she got up and came up to her daughter

"Mom, I didn't even know you were here, I didn't see you, what are you doing here?" stammered a confused and now quite nervous Rory

"Well, honey I had my clocking devise activated again" stated Lorelai who was starring directly at Logan

"And you must be Logan, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, daughter of Pickle Puss and Sauerkraut over there and mother of the lovely Rory, and I'm sorry, but I've heard absolutely nothing about you"

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Gilmore" stammered Logan shacking Lorelai's hand

"Lorelai, please, I insist"

"Well, it's a pleasure Lorelai, I certainly see where Rory gets her beauty from. But if we're finished with the formalities people, I'd certainly like to know, Dad, why the hell you dragged us all over here. I have things to do, places to go, people to see, and I'm not in the mood for any of your games" shouted Logan who had obviously returned to his cool, confident, cocky self.

"Yes son, I know that you are extremely busy drinking, and partying with your friends, destroying things and costing me money" Mitchum shot back at his son

"Ok everyone, we are here for a reason, Richard, tell the kids why we asked them to join us all here" said Emily, wanting to calm the situation and be the peace maker.

"Ya Dad, I'm dying to know myself, why the sudden and urgent need to bring us all over here at one o'clock on a Tuesday afternoon?" asked Lorelai

"Well, the truth is, business isn't going so well lately, we're in some financial and possibly legal trouble"

"You going to have to have a yard sale or stand in line for government cheese anytime soon Dad?"

"This is no joking matter Lorelai, we could be in real trouble, but Mitchum thankfully thinks that he may be able to help; we have discussed it, and concocked a plan of defense".

"Alright, but I don't see what this has to do with us Richard" interrupted Logan pointing to himself and Rory.

"You just wanted to let everyone in both families that my Dad's going to be helping you out, your friend, that's what friends do, good for you."

"No, Logan, you and Rory fit into our plan of defense" stated Mitchum

"We do" said Rory and Logan in unison "How?" "Why?"

"What are you getting at Dad, spit it out, what do you want from them, because I get a very bad feeling about this" protested a concerned Lorelai

"We need to form an alliance of the two families, a union, the perfect merger of the two families; Gilmore and Huntzberger, and the best way to merge the two families is through a wedding, a Gilmore-Huntzberger marriage."

"What!" asked Logan, Rory and Lorelai

Lorelai pipped up, "and who would this merger as you call it, this marriage be between, whom are you marrying off Dad?"

Everyone in the room stopped and looked over at an unsuspecting Rory and Logan standing idly by in the corner.

"What?" "No, no, no, no, you are not marrying my daughter off for some business deal Dad, I won't have it"

"Lorelai, it's the only way to save the company, do you want your father to loose everything that he's worked for, do you want us to loose our home, everything we have, our livelihood, is that what you want Lorelai, for us to have nothing left, for the Gilmore name, everything we stand for, our entire lives to be destroyed, is that what you want Lorelai?" screamed a now hysterical Emily

"Of Course Not, but I won't let you sell your Granddaughter, my daughter, I won't let you sell Rory off to the highest bidder Mom. I can't believe that you would make her prostitute herself to save Dad's career Mom!" screamed back a now equally hysterical Lorelai

"I'm not even sure that you have any kind of business problem" said Lorelai now standing, facing the Huntzbergers, her parents and Logan and Rory "I think you just want to find Rory and Logan good spouses from fine families"

"Mom, STOP!" screamed a now tired and irritated Rory

"I just want the insanity to stop, ok, it's giving me a headache"

"Look, Grandma, Grandpa, I don't understand how or why our getting married would help Grandpa get out of this trouble that he's in"

As usual Rory had managed to calm everyone in the room down, now they were all sitting down listening to Richard and Mitchum explain the need for the merger.

"It wouldn't be forever" said Richard trying to convince, reassure and calm down his daughter, granddaughter and Logan.

"A year, two at the most, maybe not even, six months maybe, and than we would have the marriage annulled, it would be as if the two of you were never married"

" Rory, nothing would change, you would both still go to Yale, live in your respective dorms, you wouldn't have to change your last name, the two of you would be married only on paper, it wouldn't be a real marriage, you would both however, need to sign a prenuptial agreement" stated Mitchum

"For legal reasons only, part of the process, just a precaution, just to be safe" piped in Richard hoping and believing that they had sold the kids and hopefully even Lorelai in on the deal.

Minutes later Logan and Rory had actually agreed to this deal, to this alliance, this perfect merger, or whatever you want to call it. Rory did it to help her Grandparents and Logan agreed because he felt that he had no other choice.

That day Rory and Logan had both signed prenuptial agreements, just to be safe, and in a month or two, these two would become Mr. and Mrs.


	3. Closing The Deal

"Closing the Deal"

One month later, Rory was standing in front of a mirror in her Grandmother's bedroom dressed in her wedding gown and veil. She couldn't believe it; today she would become a Huntzberger, Lorelai Huntzberger, Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger, Rory Huntzberger, Mrs. Logan Huntzberger, she stood there thinking about all the different combinations for her name. She wouldn't actually be taking Huntzberger for a last name, because they weren't really getting married. Married, this whole thing was nothing like Rory had ever thought that her wedding would be. Years ago Rory had said that she wanted to wear her Grandmother's dress when she got married, but that would just have to wait until her real wedding. Instead she had Lorelai make her a dress; a long, silk, plain white gown which clung tightly to Rory's limber physique. She paired the simple dress with the same jewels and tiara that she had donned the night of the "Yale, male party" as her mother had called it. Rory had also thought that when she got married she would do it at either the Independence Inn or her mother's inn. The Independence Inn, Rory's first home, the place she had taken her first steps and said her first words and first dreamt of her wedding day, had unfortunately been destroyed by fire a few years back. As for the Dragonfly, that too would have to wait until her real wedding. Instead she and Logan were tying the knot in her Grandparents living room and being married by a very well known judge, a friend of both the Gilmores and the Huntzbergers. Everything was turning out wrong for her and for Logan. Rory was certain that this was not the wedding day that her mother had envisioned for her, nor the one Richard and Emily had counted on. And this could not compare to the High society wedding that Mitchum and Olivia had dreamt of for their precious only child. All of society would surely not be attending this wedding, if you could even call it that. In attendance, along with Luke, Lorelai, Christopher, Richard and Emily and Mitchum and Olivia were Finn and Colin serving as Logan's best men and Lane and Paris serving as Rory's maid and matron of honor and the rest of the Life and Death Brigade and mostly all of Stars Hollow. Rory had even chosen to walk down the aisle alone; having Lorelai and Christopher give her away would also have to wait until she was really getting married. The truth is that Rory was going into this alone, along with Logan, they had made the decision to enter into this deal and no one could know how it felt, to be auctioned off to a biker gang from Sausalito, as Lorelai would say.

Suddenly there was a knock at the bedroom door which suspended Rory from her thoughts.

"Yes, who is it?"

"It's me Ace, can I come in?"

"Ya, sure come on in Logan"

"Wow, you look beautiful, thank God I'm not getting me an ugly wife" said Logan

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" replied Rory

"So, you ready to be married to me?" he asked

"Well, I could do a lot worse you know?"

"Why thanks Ace, I appreciate it, and I could definitely do a hell of a lot worse. But hey, at least we're already friends, and are going into this arrangement as friends"

"Well, I better get out of here, and leave you to finish getting ready, because you know I only deserve the best, so I want you to be looking gorgeous for me"

Rory simply rolled her eyes and smiled

" So,I'll see you out there in a bit?" Logan asked

"You most certainly will, I'll be the one in the veil"

"I look forward to it" responded Rory

And then Logan gave her a kiss goodbye and left the room

A minute later Emily, Richard, Lorelai, Luke, Christopher and Lane and Paris entered the room to see how Rory was doing and to wish her well.

"Well kid, you ready to be a married lady?" asked Lorelai joking and mocking

"Let's get this show on the road" responded Rory

With that everyone, minus Lane and Paris, gave Rory a kiss and left to take their places in the audience.

Before she knew it Rory was nearing the top of her Grandparents steps, ready to descend and become Logan's wife. Suddenly the music started and she heard Paris say

"I guess that's my cue" and with that Paris gave her best friend a smile and blew her a kiss, said "good luck" and went to walk down the aisle.

Next came Lane and than it was her turn. Unexpectedly Rory was trembling the entire way down, but her nerves calmed a little when Logan took her hand I his. She seemed to tune everything out until Logan gave her a squeeze signaling that it was time to say the vows and the 'I do's' and to put on the rings. They said traditional vows and placed matching platinum and diamond rings, engraved with "In omnia paratus", which seemd to fit on many different levels, on them on one another's finger. Rory's ring just sat on her finger alone; since she and Logan were never really engaged and now not really married she had never gotten an engagement ring.

Both Rory and Logan were apprehensive about the kiss that would officially unite them as husband and wife, when it was finally upon them they faced one another and just did it, fast and simple. And then there was a roar of applause from the audience. For they had really just gotten married.


	4. Operation Headliners

"Operation Headliners"

Nearly three months later Rory and Logan headed back to Yale to begin their junior year after the summer hiatus. Things were a bit different this year; being juniors meant that Rory and Paris were no longer required to dorm on campus. So, over the summer they had decided, per Paris' suggestion, that they would get an apartment off campus, a little closer to home, with Lane. The three of them would be living together. Sure, Rory and Lane had always talked about it, dreamt about one day living together, in a house made of cheese. But Lane had been living with Zack and Brian, her band mates and she and Zack had been dating for over a year now. After Rory and Logan's nuptials Paris had brought up the idea of the three of them sharing a place and before they knew it the plan was in motion, they had found a place, Rory had moved in the furniture that her Grandparents had bought to furnish her dorm with and they had all other necessary items from the wedding gifts that she and Logan had scored and were obviously never going to use together. The three girls were settling into living together and Rory and Paris headed back to classes. Rory hadn't seen, heard or thought about Logan Huntzberger since the day they were married. She had spent her summer hanging around Stars Hollow with her mother, visiting her dad and sister in Boston and making arrangements for the apartment with her friends. And from what she knew Logan was in Fiji or Australia or traipsing around the globe to God only knows where. No, she didn't know, nor care where he was, that was until she heard a familiar voice call her name on campus.

"Honey I'm home!" she heard him scream

"Hey Ace, did ya miss me?"

"Ya, tons, how was your summer?"

"What no kiss hellow for your hubby?"

"I guess the honeymoon's over" she heard Finn say

Rory ignored them

"My summer was great how about yours?" he asked

"Mine was great too, thanks"

"So, you living in Branford again this year?" he asked her

"No, I'm not living on campus this year, Lane, Paris and I got an apartment together actually"

"Really, that's great"

"Well, I have to get to class, nice seeing you" Rory said

"Ya, you too Ace, don't be a stranger"

Two months later Luke and Lorelai and Richard and Emily had all decided to go away for awhile, not together. Luke and Lorelai were going to California to spend some time with Mia and the elder Gilmores were going to Europe. Neither group were sure just how long they would be gone, they all felt the need to get away; Lorelai was positive that Sookie and Michel could handle the Dragonfly on their own and she also knew that Rory was doing great at Yale and living with Lane and Paris. So, for the first time ever Rory would be completely on her own, no adults, no parents and no Grandparents for awhile. But if and when she needed them, Stars Hollow was always there.

Over the next few months things returned to normal, meaning pre-matrimony normal, Rory once again started hanging out with Logan and the other Life and Death Brigadiers.

What had changed though was the fact that she and Logan spent a good amount of time alone these days; they would talk and watch movies, walk around campus, go to the pub, they were becoming really good friends. They, of course, were too involved to notice that something besides friendship and this arrangement that the Huntzbergers and the Gilmores had concocted, was hanging in the shadows. Their friends noticed though, Finn, Colin and Steph, Lane and Paris, all of Stars Hollow could see it, not to mention the Life and Death crowd. Subtly, but firmly Lane, Paris, Finn, Colin and Stephanie all decided that they needed to do something; they needed to open their friends eyes. One day the three Yalies stopped by Lane, Paris and Rory's apartment, knowing that Rory wouldn't be there, to discuss a plan of recourse.

"I don't know" started Lane

"Rory and Logan, together as a couple, really?"

"They are already married, you know Lane" said Finn stating the obvious

"Well, Duh Finn, but it's not a real marriage, it's not like they dated, fell in love, and decided to get married"

"You want a fairytale Lane, turn on the Disney channel" piped in Paris

"I'm just saying, they got married to help out their families, and in a year or so they will have the marriage annulled and move on with their lives"

"Ok" started Steph

"Let's just start stating the obvious"

"They are friends, they spend a lot of time together, I don't know about Rory, but Logan talks about her all the time"

"Ya, she's constantly bringing up his name; Logan said this, Logan did this and they are constantly talking on the phone" said Paris

"Rory is always with us; at the pub, the China Palace, she belongs to this group that we belong to" stated Steph

"What group, I didn't know you belonged to a group, can I join?" asked Paris

Not wanting to rat out the LDB Steph just stated that in order to belong to the "group" you needed to be from a long line of one of them. And as soon as she could Stephanie returned to the issue at hand.

"So, I see definite possibilities"

"I don't know him all that well, but Logan doesn't seem like a one woman man" said Lane

"Oh, he'd definitely not, but Gilmore could definitely change that" stated Colin

That day the five of them decided on a plan of action; Colin and Finn would handle their best mate and Lane and Paris handle Rory and Steph concluded that she should run interference between both parties, just in case. They decided that they would begin with Plan A; which was to confront both Rory and Logan, separately of course and hopefully get them to see between the lines, to admit their feelings for one another. And if that didn't work they would move on and take more drastic measures. Operation Headliners had officially sprung into action.

Chapters 2 and 3 are NOT the same, I triple checked. You guys scared me there; you'd be thinking that I really am a moron if I screwed up again. Ok, well thanks so much for continuing to read. This story was originally posed at about a year ago, so some of you may have read it. R and R


	5. Plan B: Only For Your Own Good

"Plan B: Only For Your Own Good"

Finn, Colin and Stephanie confronted Logan regarding his feelings towards Rory and Lane and Paris interrogated Rory, as they had promised. Try as they might nothing came out of it, so Finn, Colin and Stephanie decided that they needed to take a different approach, Life and Death Brigade Style.

The LDB held their annual Masquerade party; Logan decided to take Whitney Fairchild as his date for the evening and their poker buddy Robert had taken a liking to Rory and decided to ask her. So, both Rory and Logan would be attending this LDB function with other people.

"It's perfect!" exclaimed Steph

"What's perfect?" asked Finn

"I'm lost already and we haven't even done anything. I told you not to wake me up while the sun's still out."

"This is for Logan and Rory, Finn." reminded Colin

"I know this is for Logan and Rory, but I can't even cope doing anything for them while it's daylight."

"You're from Australia, where the sun is about ten times as bright all the time, how do you function there?" inquired an amused, but beginning to get irritated Steph

"The sun's just too damn bright, alright?" responded a slightly hung over Finn

"As you were saying Steph."

"Yes, anyway, it works out perfect that Logan and Rory are both going to the masquerade with other people."

"How does it work out perfect, isn't the whole point for them to be together?"

"Yes, Colin, but think about it, since they have started hanging out they have not seen each other with other people, if there is really something there than I think that Logan and Rory both will be surprised and jealous to see the other one with their arm around somebody else." explained Steph

"Logan, jealous, he's never been jealous, I can't wait to see this one." laughed Finn

"He's never liked anyone this much Finn." stated Colin

"And what if still nothing happens, that where do we go from there?" asked Finn finally springing into action.

"Than maybe they aren't as meant to be as we think they are." stated Colin

"No, that just means that they are both that naïve, blind, stupid or stubborn, I don't know which and that we need to move onto Plan B." explained Steph

The day after the masquerade Colin and Stephanie left Finn remain in bed to recover from his double hangover while they went to meet with Lane and Paris once again to discuss the previous night.

Colin and Steph entered the girl's bachelorette pad and were immediately bombarded with a million questions from Lane and Paris.

"So, what happened, Rory didn't say anything when she came home, so we assumed that there were no fire works." asked Paris

"No, things didn't exactly go as we had hoped, but something did happen." explained Steph

"Well, Robert, the guy Rory went with, he got sloshed and started being a jerk, he went over to Logan and said "I'm going to Fuck your wife tonight, I'm going to Fuck her all night long, you're married to her and have yet to get in her pants."

"Oh my God!" said Lane and Paris in unison

"What an ass!" said a now angry Paris

"So, what happened, what did Logan do or say or what did any of you do or say?"

"Well, we were about to go over there when we heard them screaming at each other and than Logan did what I have never seen him do and what I never thought he would ever do, he punched the jerk." said Colin

"So, that definitely shows us another side of our dear friend."

"I'm surprised Rory didn't say anything." said Lane

"She doesn't know; she was over talking to somebody else, she didn't hear them or see them." explained Steph

"But that definitely gives us a glimpse of how Logan feels about her." Stated a smiling Colin

A week had passed since the masquerade and still nothing had come about regarding either Logan or Rory divulging their feelings for each other to their friends or even to themselves. So, once again Finn, Colin and Steph took it upon themselves to come up with a plan, it was once again LDB style, though they could never tell Lane and Paris that. But this time they decided to get all of Stars Hollow involved.

So, the next day, the three decided to split up, Stephanie asked Rory to meet her at the pub and the guys went to fetch Logan at his dorm room. Lane and Paris would see all five of them in Stars Hollow.

"Hey girl, great to see you." Said Steph as she greeted Rory

"So, we are going to a little LDB shindig."

"Oh, ok, is it overnight, should I go pack some stuff, when do we leave?" asked an unsuspecting Rory

"No, you don't need to pack anything, you'll be back, and we have to leave right now." said Stephanie being very cryptic as she handed Rory a blindfold.

"A blindfold, I thought I was past the days of having to be blindfolded Steph."

"Sorry, I just follow orders. The ambiguity of our location is crucial Rory, crucial."

"Ok, I trust you, and you know you're starting to sound a lot like Colin."

On the opposite end of campus Finn and Colin were stepping back into their dorm room.

"Mate, are you here?" Finn called

"Ya, I'm here, what?" asked Logan

"Well, we have to leave for a Brigade thing."

"A Brigade thing. Since when, why didn't I know about this?" asked a confused and suspicious Logan

"It was very last minute, let's go!" pleaded Finn

"No, I don't want to; I don't want to deal with that jack ass Robert again after what he said about Rory."

"Oh, well you won't have to, he's not coming, he had some family thing." explained Colin hoping to be convincing.

Finally they got him to agree.

"Ok, let's roll out." Said Logan

"Wait, you have to put this on first." Said Colin, handing his best friend a blindfold

"What the hell is this for? I don't ware blindfolds; no one keeps our local a secret from Logan Huntzberger." Said a now annoyed Logan

"Just ware it ok mate, please, it's for your own good." Said Finn

After a few minutes of arguing they finally were able to depart from Yale

Within an hour both cars arrived in Stars Hollow with blindfolded Rory and Logan.

"Ok, we're here, give me your hands, watch your step and I need you to not say anything, ok Rory? Or I will be forced to duck tape your mouth too." Said Stephanie

"This is only because we love you and only for your own good." She remarked

"Ok mate, we're here." said Finn leading his friend out of the car and giving him the same directions that Rory had received.

Two minutes later both Rory and Logan could feel hands gripping their wrists and what felt like some sort of poll. Their friends continued to whisper to them that everything would be alright and that they were to remain quiet. Five minutes later their blindfolds were removed. Rory and Logan adjusted their eyes to be able to see in the light. Neither were prepared for what they saw when they opened their eyes. Their friends had handcuffed them together and they were handcuffed to some sort of poll and were standing in the middle of Stars Hallow surrounded by townspeople.

"What the hell is this, where are we, who are all of there people and why are Rory and I handcuffed together?" demanded a now angry Logan

"Ooo, Kinky". remarked Finn

"Really guys, what is this, why are we in my town and to reiterate, why are we bound together?" asked Rory as she now spotted Lane and Paris

"Wow, the girl can still use words like reiterate even when involved in a predicament of this kind." Laughed Finn

"Ok, you guys, the truth is, that the five of us, your best friends, the one's who love you and want only what is best for you, not to mention Stars Hallow, and we think that you are what is best for each other."

"What?" asked Logan and Rory in unison

The next half an hour was spent explaining to this clueless couple the way the rest of their world sees them. And some revelations were made, the crew told Rory about Logan sticking up for her against Robert. And then, after promising to talk it out Rory and Logan were set free and made their way to Lorelai's house to talk this out.

Hey everyone, review, review, review! I'm so happy that you are enjoying it. This is my first fanfic ever, so I'm hoping it doesn't suck. I can see where I want this story to go, but getting there is not always easy, that's why I need your feedback. Hopefully all the kinks have been worked out; at the time that I wrote this we didn't know Logan's mothers name, so…


	6. I Dare You

"I Dare You"

"Rory, I'm so sorry about this, that my idiot butt faced miscreant friends dragged you into this." apologized Logan as he walked into Lorelai's house behind Rory.

"Don't apologize, I mean Lane and Paris were in on it too, and besides your friends are my friends now too."

"Is that true what they said, did Robert really say that he was going to get in my pants at the masquerade and you punched him?" asked Rory

"In so many words he did and you know that I would never get violent with someone, but he wouldn't stop and I couldn't stand there and let him say all those things about you and not do something."

"Well, I appreciate it; no one has ever defended my honor like that." Stated Rory forgetting all about Dean and Tristian from years past.

"Rory" "Logan" they both called one another's name in unison

"What?" asked Rory "What did you want to say?"

"Nothing, never mind it's not important."

"Ok, than would you like something to drink, non-alcoholic of course?" she asked

"Ya, sure, anything you have is fine."

As soon as Rory turned to head out to the kitchen Logan grabbed her by the arm, pulled her towards him and kissed her. The kiss was long and full of passion.

Back in the middle of town their friends were busy worrying, wondering and speculating about what was happening.

"I bet they are talking this out." Stated Lane

"I bet they are fighting or bantering back and forth at each other like they do." Said Colin

"I bet they're having sex." Exclaimed Finn with a smile

They all immediately turned towards him, thought about it for a minute and than turned to each other and smiled.

Back at Lorelai's

"I'm sorry Ace, I shouldn't have done that." Stated Logan

"Why not?" she asked

"Well, because we're friends and the plan and…"

"You don't mind that I kissed you?" he asked

And with that Rory moved closer towards him and they kissed again.

"We can't do this, I've never done this, I've never felt this way." Started Logan

"What way is that, what can't you do?" asked Rory

"I've dated a lot of women, but it's always no big deal, we go out, sometimes we spend the night together, but than it's over, there are no strings."

"Oh." Responded Rory

"But then you come along and you're beautiful, interesting and special."

"Special?" she asked "Like don't eat the paste special?"

"You deserve better than me, I can't do this, I don't know how to do this, and I don't want to pretend that I can."

"But I'm your wife after all Logan." Reminded Rory

"Ya, and then there's the plan to think about, I mean our parents and your grandparents will be home soon and we're supposed to get our marriage annulled." Reminded Logan

"I know, but can't we just try being together, can't we forget about all of them and the plan and just stay in our own little world together for awhile?" questioned and pleaded Rory

_I dare you to need me like nobody else_

_I dare you to feel me like you never felt_

_Dare you to want to want_

_Want to be good to me_

_I dare you to know me like I've never known_

_I dare you to show me that I can be shown_

_I dare you to want to want_

_To want to be good to me_

_Tell me_

_Tell me I'm the one who deserves you_

_And every time_

_Every time you know that you want to_

_I dare you_

_I dare you to hold me like you never will again_

_Kiss me and leave the world standing still_

_I dare you to want to want_

And with that Rory and Logan decided that they needed to be together, that they wanted to try to make this, whatever it is work. Having established that, the couple headed hand in hand out to see their awaiting and sneaky friends. Rory and Logan approached the group smiling and were embraced by their best friends who all then proceeded to high five each other for their job well done.

"Damn we're good!" exclaimed Paris


	7. You Take Me Home

"You Take Me Home"

Over the next two months Rory and Logan spent all of their time that they could with the other; they would spend time in Logan, Finn and Colin's apartment and they would also frequent Rory's shared place. They spent a good deal of time alone, but were also sure not to separate themselves from their friends, the Life and Death Brigade or Stars Hollow. Rory even got Logan to start coming to the Yale Daily News and actually got him to work. They instantly became Yale's "it" couple.

" Ace, you here?" called Logan as he entered Lorelai's house

"Hi!" exclaimed Rory excitedly as she came over to Logan, wrapped herself around him and they embraced in a kiss

"So, we are going to the town dance for awhile tonight, right?" he asked

"Ya, or if you don't want to do that we could watch he office again."

"Ahh, the coveted 3rd time, once more and I'll finally understand the whole thing." Logan mocked

"No, we could do dancing; I like Stars Hallow and all the spazzes that live here."

"Hey, who you calling a spazz?" Rory asked still in Logan's arms

"Why you baby, you're the spazziest one here."

"Well, we have awhile before we go, so what do you want to do; eat, go walk around, watch tv?"

"I want to, ummmm" groaned Logan as he grabbed Rory once again and kissed her

"No, but seriously, there is something I want to give you, I bought you something today." He said

"Logan, you didn't have to get me anything." Said Rory

They were both now seated on the couch together

"I know I didn't, but when we got married you never got an engagement ring." Said Logan as he pulled a gorgeous emerald cut ruby set in platinum out of his pocket and placed it on her finger.

"Now, I know engagement rings are supposed to be diamonds, but everyone gets a diamond, and you're too unique, too special, and the same old thing that everybody gets just didn't seem to suite you, plus rubies are known for possessing an energy, a drive, passion, and spontaneity. But if you don't like it and you would rather a diamond, than a diamond you'll have." Said a nervous Logan

"Are you crazy, it's amazing!" exclaimed Rory

"You're going to think I'm such a girl right now, but I want to go call Lane, Paris and Steph." Stated Rory

A few hours later the pair headed down to Miss Patti's for the town dance; which ended up being something right out of a country western movie, where the entire town goes to the dance and it's kind of corny. Rory showed all the women her ring and Rory and Logan danced to what is now dubbed "their song".

_I was blinded by the city lights_

_LA living up the crazy life_

_Looking back on how far I've come_

_Not quite sure what I was running from_

_A million miles away from the world I knew_

_Whoever thought it'd lead me back to you_

_You take me to front porch swings_

_Momma singing cheatin' heart_

_Yeah what a rush catching lightning bugs in a mason jar  
_

_You take me to county fairs_

_Bedtime prayers, old wooden rocking chairs_

_And all the things I love and thought were gone_

_You take me home_

_Took a while to finally come around_

_Separate all that was lost and found_

_If there's one thing by now I'd better know_

_The grass ain't greener where it doesn't grow_

_I needed someone who would love me like you do_

_To lead me back to the simple truth_

After the dance Rory and Logan walked around town a little while and than Logan took her back to the place she shared with Lane and Paris. They decided that tonight would be their first night together, together. Logan had been afraid to get that close due to his past experiences, more than anything he didn't want to hurt her. Afterwards Rory lay in his arms. She didn't have much to compare it to; a few times with Dean, but she never imagined that it could be like this, full of heat and passion; she wanted to feel like this forever. Logan, on the other hand, had been with his share of women, but not as many as most believed, but he also felt that this too was different. Everything with Rory was different. With the other's it was just sex, but with her it was like a conjoining of two souls, as well as, their two bodies.

Sorry, but I don't feel the need to give explicit sexual detail. You guys are so great, thanx for all the positive feedback. Keep reading, keep lovin' and keep the reviews comin'.


	8. With You: Logan’s POV

"With You: Logan's POV"

"What is this feeling?"

"I have never felt like this before and I've dated plenty of women,

but none of them are like Rory; there's just something about her that's unique and special." thought Logan as he lay beside his beautiful wife watching her sleep.

His wife, they were husband and wife and they would actually call each other that. In fact, Rory had mentioned wanting to be a Huntzberger, wanting to be Lorelai Huntzberger. Finn, Colin, Steph, Lane and Paris already call her Huntzberger. "I think about her all the time, and I want to be with her all the time; though our friends already tease that we are joined at the hip, and they are always telling us to get a room." "But I can't help it; I find Rory so sexy, I'm so attracted to her and not just the physical attraction like with all the other girls; though she is a knockout, but an emotional, spiritual, all around wonderful and unexplainable connection." "She is so intelligent, so caring, so interesting, and I look into those blue eyes and I just get lost, I could stare at her for hours."

"Paris always yells 'get a room' because we can't seem to keep our hands off of each other; hey I've got this beautiful wife and when I see her I just have to kiss her." "I haven't told anyone this, though I think those closest to me and maybe everyone else too, can see it, I'm falling madly and deeply in love for the first time." "My friends say that I light up when she walks into the room and vise versa, I guess the whole world can see how we feel for each other." "It's strange; we say we'd be dating, if we weren't already married." "I think about our future all the time too; I hope to God that we have one, I know Rory's worried about what will happen when her parents and mine and Richard and Emily come home; will they be mad that we have fallen for each other? I don't know and I don't really want to dwell on it either, besides it doesn't really matter, because I'm not going to let them ruin this, they won't take her away from me."

"We go out a lot; in Stars Hallow, and Hartford, we've been to New York a few times; I love watching Rory's face when she sees something spectacular for the first time and when things make her happy and excited." "One time when we went to some restaurant or another, I think it was in New York or maybe Hartford, I don't know, anyway, we were seated at the table and there was this couple who were in their, I'd say middle to late 20's and they were seated there, half way across the room from us, with their baby, I pulled Rory over to sit with me and we just watched them for what seemed like forever." "There sat this couple who love each other so much and have created this baby together and are now raising it together. I want that with her in the future, I want that really badly."

"We'd make a beautiful child together; I've seen Rory's baby sister Gigi, she's blonde, with blue eyes, like Rory's, I said that I think that's what our child might look like if we had one."

"We also watch older couples now too; people who have been married for fifty years or more and are still so in love with each other; you can tell. I want that to be us in fifty years." "All these little moments that occur in our everyday lives together, I don't even know if she notices some of them, but they are things that I'll remember and keep with me for the rest of my life."


	9. I’ve Got It Bad: Rory’s POV

"I've Got It Bad: Rory's POV"

Never in her life would Rory have thought that Richard would have been right about her and Logan. Thinking back to the first time she ever laid eyes on him; her first day back to Yale for her sophomore year, she had been talking with Marty and Logan was walking with some of his friends, he had ever even noticed him. Their second meeting came right after Asher died; she had offered to put up posters announcing his death, Finn and Logan were lurking outside her dorm looking for some girl that Finn had met at a party. From the start Rory didn't like him; he was rich and snobby, and cocky, thought that the whole world was his and that every woman should just fall at his feet.

Then there's her very first experience involving the "Life and Death Brigade"; Rory never could have dreamt that that society or those people would come to mean so much to her. "People can live 100 years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me; it's one less minute you haven't lived. So, what's it gonna be Ace?" That's what Logan had said to her to convince her to climb that ladder and take the plunge and jump from that platform, seven feet off the ground. She was scared, but even then she trusted Logan and when he took her hand and they jumped, she knew that her life would never be the same, but with him she would be alright.

A smile brushes across Rory's face as she thinks about the prank that Logan had conned Finn and Colin into helping him pull on her. At the time she was so angry with him, with all of them, but no thinking back all she could do is laugh. "I think I fell for him that day" she mummers to herself. Thinking back on all these memories, she and Logan hadn't known each other all that long, and yet they had already been through quite a lot together, what would the future bring?

Secretly Rory wished that after graduation Mitchum would hire her to work for him, that way she and Logan could work together. She still couldn't wait to see the world, and now she'd have someone to see it with. Logan had already opened her up into a whole new world just in Connecticut, and Rory knew that throughout his life he had been a lot of places, seen a lot of things, and she wondered what he could show her elsewhere.

A bit of sadness filled her mind though; if she were to go to New York or Europe or wherever, than she's have to leave her mother. Rory spent her entire life dreaming of traveling and doing exciting things, but the concept that she's actually have to leave Lorelai had honestly never crossed her mind. "I guess I just always blocked it out, because it seemed so far away." she thought. But now that Rory's future was knocking on her door she became rather terrified of it, maybe Logan was absolutely right in saying that she had been too sheltered. Now she couldn't bear to leave or loose her mother, but Rory also knew that staying put in Stars Hallow was not a viable option. "If Mom were here, she'd know how Logan and I feel about each other, I wouldn't even have to say it, she'd just see it." Rory thought.

As Rory had been looking through a photo album this entire time, walking down memory lane, she stumbled upon pictures of her two past loves; Dean and Jess. Dean had been her first everything; her first interest in a guy, her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first love, her first heartbreak and her first sexual experience. It was funny; she and Dean had never really ever thought or talked about having sex while they were together; given Lorelai's pregnancy at sixteen it just was something they wouldn't do. Funny that it took them breaking up, her moving on with somebody else and that ending and his getting married for them to give in. Dean had loved her more than anything, he felt something stronger than she ever had. She hadn't seen him for the entire time she had been with Logan. After "the incident" Dean and Lindsay went away together to try and salvage their marriage. Rory was glad, she wanted Dean to be happy; he would always hold a special place in her heart.

Then there was Jess; the one she had left Dean for the first time. She had loved him more than she had Dean, more than she had ever felt possible. After he ran away without any explanation Rory had been forced to move on and let him go. But Jess was somehow always inside her, maybe he always would be.

Rory laughed to herself when she came across pictures from Chilton; pictures from their rendition of "Romeo and Juliet", there standing next to her was Tristan. Tristan Dugrey, another thorn in Rory's side, another notch in her belt, so to speak. That was the last time she had ever seen or heard from Tristan; his father sent him to military school. She thought about him from time to time, wondered what ever happened to him. She thought of him especially now that she was with Logan, he kind of reminded her of Tristan. What if she had given in to him? What if they had tried a relationship? At the time she was with Dean and happy to be and not the person that she is now; the person who would take the risk and tell a guy that she likes him and wants to be with him. Boy, would Paris have been mad if Rory had dared to date Tristan.

These men that had graced Rory's life and heart, she thought of them often and probably always would, but they weren't a part of her that she felt she needed to share with her husband. She surely didn't want to know about the women who had blazed in and out of his life. "A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets", she thought. These people; these guys had been a part of her life, a part of her soul; she had to live with them inside her, and would die carrying them with her.

Now, she had this great love that she never could have imagined, the love of Logan Huntzberger, though those three little words still went unspoken; neither Rory nor Logan had admitted their love for the other to each other or anyone else. Dean, Tristan and Jess had been her past, Logan was her present and future, and the thought of him brought a smile to her face, tears to her eyes and butterflies to her stomach.


	10. I Shouldn’t Have

"I Shouldn't Have"

"My mom called today from California." were the first words that Rory had spoken after a long silence. She seemed withdrawn today, so Logan just let her be.

"Oh, ya, did she say when they're coming home?" he asked

"Tomorrow, so this is our last day like this." Rory responded sadly

"Ya, mine return tomorrow too, and don't your Grandparents come home the next day?" asked Logan.

"Ya, they do." was her only reply

Rory and Logan had decided to each tell their own family that they are now an "us", each in their own time. This would be the first time the couple would be apart; the first time Rory would go to sleep and not have Logan hogging the covers next to her and fall asleep with that stupid, cocky, charming grin spread across his face. The first time Logan would wake up without her there smiling at him, and waiting for him to go fetch her some coffee.

Near the end of the week, the Gilmores and the Huntzbergers had scheduled a formal meeting to discuss some things. Rory and Logan would have to pretend like nothing had changed over the last few months, pretend like neither one was attached, pretend like nothing was going on between them, pretend like they felt nothing for the other. Things would be different now; they wouldn't see each other every day, and when they did see each other he couldn't hold her, kiss her, make her his. It would be tricky being that all of Yale, not to mention Stars Hallow, knows about them.

Lorelai and Luke arrive home to an awaiting Rory

"Honk, honk"

Rory runs out to welcome home her mom and Luke when she hears Lorelai's unmistakable honk.

"Welcome Home you two!" she exclaims.

"Hi sweets, I missed ya, brought ya some presents."

"Hi Luke, how was California?"

"Hi Rory, California was great, but I'm glad to be home." said Luke as he hugged Rory hello.

The trio ordered pizza and planned a night full of catching up, and watching movies.

"Mia's great, she sends her love and wants us to come back as soon as we can and bring you next time." said Lorelai as she finished her stories about her trip.

"So, how've you been, what have you been doing all this time without mommy, bet it was boring?" asked Lorelai

"Oh, it was." stated Rory trying to humor her mother. trying not to divulge what had been happening in her life over the past eight months.

"Nothing much; just school, lots of papers and reading, spending lots of time with friends and getting used to living on my own with Lane and Paris." continued Rory trying not to divulge what had been happening in her life over the past eight months.

"So, mom, don't forget we have that meeting with Grandma, Grandpa and the Huntzbergers on Thursday." reminded Rory

"Uhh" said Lorelai disgusted and making a face.

"I fortunately blocked that out this entire time."

"Speaking of Logan, have you seen him recently?" questioned Lorelai

"Ya, sure, I mean we go to the same school, I see him around and we've hung out a few times."

"You've hung out?" inquired a curious, confused and concerned Lorelai.

"Well, we are friends and we have some of the same friends, just because we happen to be married doesn't mean we can't still be friends, right?" explained Rory nervously.

"Wow!" was all that Lorelai could say.

"Wow, what?" asked both Rory and Luke.

"Married, you've never said the word married and you and Logan or you and anybody before."

"Well, we are married, to help Grandpa, but otherwise we're friends."

"Yes, you are friends and that's right married just until Grandpa can get his business back on its feet and than you two will have this ridiculous thing annulled."

"Right, annulled, listen mom, I have to get going, I have some more reading to do and I promised Lane and Paris that I wouldn't be home late." said Rory. She got up as fast as she could; she worried that if she stayed another minute longer than she would never be able to hide her feelings from her mother.

During the days leading up to the Gilmore-Huntzberger meeting Rory kept her distance from her mother, she felt that it was safer that way. Instead she kept her focus on school; fortunately for her at this time her professors had given her plenty to do. And in her off time she spent time in the apartment just hanging out with her two best friends, not talking about Logan.

It wasn't until the day of the meeting at his parents' house when she saw him again. The second they spotted each other their hearts flew up into their chests and started beating really fast. They were able to steal a couple of minutes away in private to share some kisses and words of encouragement.

"Hi baby, I've missed you so much, thought I would die without you." said Logan as he pulled his beloved wife into a closet and began smothering her with kisses.

"I've missed you to, but we need to talk, later on, after this, we need to have a talk, we'll meet back at Yale."

The meeting went fine, and the two could show no signs of affection towards one another, after the other night Lorelai was already suspicious and felt that there was something off with her daughter. The two families had come to a decision that this plan would soon be over, soon Rory and Logan's marriage would end, be null and void.

When the meeting was over Rory went to say goodbye to her mother and Grandparents before heading to Yale to meet with Logan.

"Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, I have to get going back to school, I see you all at Friday night dinner tomorrow."

As Rory turned to leave Lorelai grabbed her by the arm.

"Hon, you ok, cause you look kind of pale, you working too hard?" questioned a concerned Lorelai.

"No, mom, I'm fine, I've just been busy, and haven't been sleeping very well." explained Rory.

And truth was that she hadn't been feeling well; she felt queasy, but she explained it away to herself as just working too hard or being worried about the entire situation.

Later on the day at Yale

"Hi hon, come on in, I already got some coffee waiting for ya." said Logan smiling as he ushered his wife into his dorm.

"I don't want any coffee Logan, we need to talk." said Rory as she stepped in and put her hand to her head feeling a migraine coming on.

"What's the matter, you ok?" he asked concerned, but at the same time trying to put the moves on her.

"Stop it Logan, really we need to talk!" yelled Rory as she brushed his hands off of her and stepped away.

"Alright, you want to sit down and tell me what this is all about?" asked Logan who had been very surprised and a little hurt by Rory's reaction.

"I shouldn't have done this, we shouldn't have done this!" she said.

"We shouldn't have done what, I need a little bit longer sentence there baby." he answered.

"We shouldn't have strayed from the plan, we shouldn't have gotten involved, and we shouldn't feel anything for each other."

"What?" screamed a now confused and very upset Logan.

"We can't do this." she shot back.

"We need to go back to the way things were supposed to be; us just being married to save my Grandpa's company and then in a month our marriage will be over." she said.

"You don't mean that Rory."

"Yes, I do, I really do." she said.

"But what about our plan to tell our families?" Logan asked

"Are you worried about what they'll say?"

"I'll go with you, right now, we can put an end to this charade and tell our parents what's really in our hearts, tell them that we are going to stay together."

"No!"

"Why can't you understand, we have to go back to the way things were before this whole mess got started, to being nothing to each other, we can't be together." said Rory shocking Logan.

"No, Rory, I can't, I won't, I love you and I know that you love me too, I know that you do. Otherwise we wouldn't have spent the last six months like this together and we wouldn't have devised a plan to stay together." he pleaded, almost to the brink of tears.

"No, Logan, I need you to forget about me, soon our marriage will be over; the prenup we signed won't matter, we can go back to the way our lives were before and you can forget about me." she begged.

At that moment Logan found the prenup that they had signed a year ago and tore it up letting the pieces of paper crumble to the ground beneath him.

"To hell with the prenup, to hell with the plan, all I want, all I need is you, how can you ask me to forget about you Rory, how can you ask me to leave you, be without you, pretend like the past eight months never happened?"

"Don't pretend like they were nothing; like we're nothing, we are everything together and than some."

"You are my life, my wife, my partner, my lover, my best friend, the one I want to fall asleep next to every night, and wake up with every morning."

"You're the one I want to work with, travel with, live with, make love with, spend my life with, have babies with and die with." said Logan, taking both of their hands and twisting their hands together revealing their wedding rings and the engagement ring that he had bought her.

"In omnia paratus Ace"

"I know you're scared, but together we are ready for anything."

With that Rory broke away, and wouldn't look at him again.

But then she faced him, took his face in her hands and kissed him goodbye and took off the ruby engagement ring that he had given her and placed it in his hand. She quietly said "I will love you forever, forget me not." and ran out the door leaving behind a devastated Logan.


	11. So Close, yet So Far Away: Lane and Pari

"So Close, yet So Far Away: Lane and Paris' POV"

"No, no, no, damit! We were so close, how can this be happening?" complained an unnerved Paris.

"Calm down Paris." directed Lane.

"Calm down, how the hell do I calm down, Rory's our best friend and she just let the love of her life slip through her fingers, and after everything we did to bring those two together."

"This isn't about us, remember Paris?"

"This is about Rory and Logan, this is their life, their future, I think, no, I know that she loves him and we all know how crazy in love he is with her." reminded Lane.

"Than what is she thinking, why is she doing this?" asked Paris

"I mean, I know that Rory has always been able to get any guy she wants, but I honestly thought, no matter how much I disliked Huntzberger in the very beginning, I honestly believed that they were meant to be and could make each other happy."

"I think she's just scared because of how right it is and she's afraid of what Lorelai will say."

The two friends stayed lost in thought for awhile. Lane was lost in thought, starring out the window. Paris was occupying herself by pacing back and forth in their living room, biting her finger nails. After what seemed like forever she came out with,

"Have you noticed that Rory's been acting strangely?"

With that Lane sprung out of her own little world.

"What, I'm sorry Paris, I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

"Rory, she's been acting weird, weirder than usual that is, because as we both know, Gilmore's not the most normal or with it person on the planet."

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about there." reprimanded Lane.

Hey, you called her Gilmore."

"Ya, so?" asked Paris.

"Well, for as long as Rory and Logan have been together you've been calling her Huntzberger, but now you referred to her as Gilmore, so you must really believe that it's over between them." responded Lane sadly.

"It was a slip of the tongue, my bad, and honestly, I don't know what to think." said Paris.

"Do you hear her at night, she cries in bed, she covers her face with the pillow so that we won't hear, but I know?" asked Lane.

"Ya, I hear her and .."

"And what?" asked Lane

"She's just been acting strangely for awhile now; the moods, and she's not eating, and everyone who's ever met Rory knows how much she can put away."

"Well, she's really upset, can you blame her?" responded Lane.

"No, but it's something else; I just can't put my finger on it."

"I have no idea where you're going with this Paris." responded a lost Lane.

"It's so close, yet so far away." was all that a cryptic Paris said.

For a few minutes more she was lost in thought.

"Paris, what, what's going on, what are you thinking, what are you getting at?" pestered a now unnerved Lane.

"She throws up too, have you noticed?" asked Paris.

"No, I've never seen or heard her throw up." answered Lane honestly.

"Well, she has and I've called her on it."

"What does she say?"

"She shrugs it off, says it's nothing, that she must be getting the flu or something."

"Rory doesn't get the flu or something." said Lane.

"I know" responded Paris, making her way over to the desk where Rory's day planner and calendar lay.

"She's probably making herself sick by being so upset and she doesn't want us to know, so.."

"What are you doing?" asked Lane inching closer to where Paris now stands looking through Rory's day planner.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh my God!" screeched Paris with a look of shock on her face.

"What, what?" begged Lane, wanting her friend to give her some answers.

"She's pregnant."

"What?"

"According to her calendar Rory hasn't had a period in about two months."

"She probably just forgot to right it down." said Lane explaining it away.

"Rory doesn't forget to keep track of stuff like that Lane."

"Ok, well it's probably just nerves or something or because she's been so upset." said Lane trying to come up with any kind of excuse that she could.

With that the two friends looked at each other and screamed.

"Rory's pregnant!"

"Oh my God, we're going to be aunts!" exclaimed a now very excited Lane.

"Oh my God, is this a good thing?"

"I don't know." answered Paris.

"Do you think that she realizes?"

"I don't know."

"Wow, this is unbelievable."

"I know."

"Oh God, Rory and Logan are having a baby, God, won't their baby be gorgeous?" screeched Lane jumping up and down.

"Oh my God, what does this mean Paris?"

"I don't know."

"This changes everything."

"Do you think that she's told Logan?"

"I don't know Lane."

"I don't know the answers to any of these questions."

"I know that this changes everything, but I think that she may not even realize that anything's off since she's been in this post-break up haze."

"And if she does know than I doubt that she has told Logan."

"Wow!" answered Lane.

"So, what do we do?"

"Nothing, I don't think we should say anything, I think we just need to keep an eye on her, for both Rory and the baby and let her handle it."

"Wow, that was surprisingly mature and calm of you Paris." complimented Lane as she was smirking at her friend.

I was going to wait and not post another chapter for a couple days, let you all sit w/it, but I'm trying to get as much up as I can over Easter break.

I haven't read this fanfic in so long, so it's been interesting to go down this road again. I'm continually inspired by your reviews, some of them I keep b/c they're funny, to hear some of your reactions. Keep reading.


	12. My Favorite Mistake: Finn, Colin and Ste

"My Favorite Mistake: Finn, Colin and Stephanie's POV"

"What is Gilmore thinking?"

"What is that crazy girl doing?"

"I knew there was something off about her." wined Colin.

"Hey, we love Rory, Colin." reprimanded Steph.

"She's our friend too, so don't be blaming this all on her."

"Well, Steph, I guess we know whose side you're on."

"Shut up Colin!" yelled Stephanie.

"Ok children, play nice." reprimanded Finn.

"Yes, Gilmore is our friend too, and we are not taking sides, we love Rory and Logan equally and want them back together." said the Aussie.

"But we can't start turning on each other, because that's not going to help anyone."

"Ok, you're right, I'm sorry Steph." said Colin coming over and embracing Stephanie.

"I forgive you Colin." She responded as Finn made his way over to both of them and wrapped his arms around them.

"I love you both!"

"Get off of us Finn!" they both said laughing.

"No, but seriously, we need to figure out what we are going to do." reminded Steph.

"Maybe we should gather with Lane and Paris and see what insight they may have into this, after all, they do live with Rory, so they have a better chance of knowing why she split."

Later on that day the five friends came together to try and salvage their friends fate.

"Ok, let's once again start by stating the obvious." suggested Steph.

"Ok, we know that they love one another."

"But they've never said it, at least not to my current knowledge." said Colin.

"They love each other." said the other four in unison.

"It's there, you can tell, the way they look at each other, their smiles, their body language, the way they hold each other, the way they talk about each other." said Steph.

"They never expected to feel this way, Logan especially didn't, but he fell, he fell hard and it was a mistake, none of them meant for it to happen, but I think it's the best mistake that they have ever made." stated Finn.

"And in fact, to be quite honest, I've always been a little jealous of this great love that my best mate found, but they are made for each other."

"Its true." piped up Colin.

"Logan hasn't been the same since he met her."

"And the way he is now, I don't like it."

"He calls out for her in his sleep you know?" said Finn shaking everyone awake.

"He does?" asked Stephanie.

"Ya, Ace, Ace, Ace."

"Ace is the only words on his lips; she is the only one in his heart."

"Why did she go and ruin a good thing?" asked Colin.

"Well, it's possible that they got more than just their unexpected love for each other." piped up Paris after a long silence.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Steph.

"Ya, you two have just been sitting over there this entire time saying absolutely nothing." said Finn, pointing at Lane and Paris.

"You know something." said Colin.

"No we don't!" said Lane and Paris in unison, with looks of horror and guilt lining their faces.

"Yes you do, you know something, something big, come on, tell us." demanded Colin.

"No, now back off little man before I rip you to shreds." threatened Paris in a matter-of –fact tone.

"Ok, children, separate corners, separate corners, move to your designated areas." said Finn, as he and Lane and Stephanie were working to separate the two before any blood could be shed.

"Now, both of you, stop, we are all friends here, at least I think we all are and we are trying to reunite our two best friends." said Stephanie trying to regain control.

"Now, Lane, Paris, we all need to work together, and we all need to be on the same page if we are going to affectively help Rory and Logan."

"And we need to not snap at each other!" screamed Finn.

"Let's just tell them." said Lane turning to Paris.

"It's not like we know anything with absolute certainty."

"We know." responded Paris.

"You know what?"

"Come on, please guys." begged Steph.

"Fine." started Paris rising and stepping forward towards the others.

"We're pretty sure that Rory's pregnant."

"What!" said the other three in shock.

"She told you she's pregnant?" asked Steph.

With that Lane and Paris explained what they had deducted after looking through Rory's day planner.

That's enough for today. Enjoy and have a great Easter/Passover, God Bless! XO


	13. I Want To With You

"I Want To With You"

Over the next month neither Rory nor Logan had seen or heard from the other and they were both completely miserable. Their friends couldn't understand what had happened; Finn and Colin noticed that Logan would call out for Rory in his sleep. Lane and Paris continued to pester Rory to budge and talk to them, but she just wouldn't, she had become as hard as stone. Tired of being bothered by her two well meaning friends Rory told Lorelai that she had had a fight with the two and needed to move back home for awhile.

Richard told Rory that in about a week or so her marriage would be over. Finally her mood had come to a head with her two best friends. One day the three got into a heated argument in the middle of Lorelai's living room.

"Rory!" yelled Paris

"Paris, leave me the hell alone, I'm am not going back to Logan."

"Why not, you two belong together and you love him, you miss him, you want to be with him, don't you?" questioned Lane.

Lane then grabbed her best friend since Kindergarten by the shoulder and turned her around.

"Look at me Rory; you love him, don't you."

"YES, of course I love him, I love him more than anything." screamed Rory back at both of her friends.

They were finally making progress. But the three had not even realized that they had been yelling until they turned around and Lorelai was standing in the doorway. With that Lane and Paris left mother and daughter alone, figuring that Lorelai had most likely heard everything.

Taking off her coat, and sitting down on the couch Lorelai just decided to dive right in.

"Rory, what's going on? You've been this way since we came home from California."

"What way?" Rory asked her mother.

"You've been in this funk, this mood, this bad place and I want to know why."

With that Rory surrendered and sat down next to her mother and confessed everything, and by the end she was crying. Rory had left her mother with a lot to digest and a lot of shock, but it was Rory who was shocked by something that her mother then said to her after a few minutes.

"Rory?"

"Ya?"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" asked a knowing Lorelai.

Rory stopped and turned around, shocked and unable to speak and looked her mother straight in the eye.

"The moods, the being pale and sickly and I know you've been throwing up."

"Are you pregnant?" Lorelai once again asked her daughter.

"I don't know." Rory answered truthfully.

And with that the two went out to acquire a pregnancy test and came back to their house to be alone and find out the life altering results.

A week later Rory, accompanied by some friends, Lorelai, the elder Gilmores and the Huntzbergers assembled, at the Dragonfly, so that the final papers could be signed.

"Where's Logan, doesn't he have to be here to sign these too?" Lorelai asked Mitchum and Shira.

"Logan's not coming; he has already signed the paper and is going to be leaving for the airport to leave to take a position in Paris." explained Mitchum.

"What?" exploded both Rory and Lorelai.

"Go to the airport, go right now, see if you can catch him." barked Lorelai at her daughter.

Rory listened and put down the pen she had used to sign the papers and ran out the door and flew to the airport, leaving her grandparents and the Huntzbergers confused and shocked.

Rory arrived at the airport only to be told that Logan's plain had already departed. What had she done? How could she do this? How could she send him away? How could she pretend like what they had was nothing? How could he just leave her?

Heartbroken, Rory returned home to Stars Hallow to find a big crowd gathered in the center of town. Rory got out of her car to find out what was going on and was flabbergasted to see Logan surrounded by all of Stars Hallow, not to mention her grandparents and his parents and Luke and Lorelai.

Logan came over to her, and took her hands in his; it was as though they were the only two in the room. Everyone else didn't know what was going on.

"Rory, I couldn't leave without seeing you once more, I know you said that I had to let you go, but.."

"No, but Logan." Rory interrupted.

"Rory, don't say anything, just let me get this out, ok?"

"I know you said that we shouldn't have gotten involved and that we should just let each other go and stick to the original plan and if that's truly what you want, than I'll let you go and say goodbye.

"But Ace, I love you more than anything."

"I've spent my life going from one girl to another, never really giving them a second thought, I just always had them falling at my feet, and I certainly never really cared about any of them, let alone fell in love."

"But with you it's been different; it's always been different; from that first jump with the LDB."

"You showed me a different side to people, a whole new world, a whole new side to myself, and I fell, I fell hard for you."

Once upon a lonely time

I didn't want to share my life

But now I find in everything that I do

I want to with you

Just then Logan took the ruby engagement ring out of his pocket and held it up to her and than he got down on one knee, in front of everybody and asked her.

"Rory, I love you more than anything, more than I ever could have imagined was possible, I want to love you forever, I want to spend my life with you, will you marry me?"

Rory was crying and laughing at this point. Her glance went to her mother, who was over a couple feet away with a smile on her face. Her grandparents, Luke, Mithcum and Shira Huntzberger stood there with their mouths open, they couldn't believe what was happening.

Rory than grabbed hold of Logan's jacket and pulled him up. He thought this was the end.

"Yes, Logan, I would love to be your wife, again." she whispered.

Two hours later the duo were happy, in love and engaged and finally heading back to spend some much needed time alone at Rory, Lane and Paris' place after the town held an impromptu engagement party.

The two entered the apartment laughing, smiling and kissing each other. Rory looked at her engagement ring.

"I've missed this thing; my finger has felt bare without it."

"It has missed you too Ace and I insist that you never take it off." said Logan kissing her hand.

Ushering him to sit down on the couch, Rory sat in his lap.

"Logan, we need to talk."

"Oh, no, I know what happened the last time you said that, but you just told me you'd marry me." he said.

"I love you Logan." she said.

"I love you too Ace, so much."

"That's good, because there's something that I have to tell you."

"What is it, you ok?" Logan asked concerned.

"Logan, I'm, I'm." Rory said trying to tell him.

"You're what, come on Ace, you've never had any problem saying anything to me before, don't start now, spit it out."

"Ok, I'm pregnant Logan."

"What?" he asked laughing

"I'm pregnant, we're gonna have a baby." she repeated.

"We're gonna have a baby." he said, repeating what she had just said.

"Yes" Rory said now with tears in her eyes.

"We're gonna have a baby." Logan repeated cupping her face in his hands and kissing her before scooping her up into his arms.

But than he put her down on the floor and was quiet before asking,

"Is this why you went looking for me?"

"Is the baby the only reason that you changed your mind and decided that you want to be with me?"

"No, Logan, of course not, I mean I want our child to have you in his or her life, but that's not why I said yes. I said yes because I love you, I want you, I need you. Baby or no baby, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Again, Thanx for all the great comments, they make me happy. As I said, some of you may have read this story in the past, yes, it was up on Illusive once upon a time, but w/all the problems that site has, I've kind of given up posting there.


	14. When The Wrong One Loves You Right

"When The Wrong One Loves You Right"

Before they knew it two months had passed and Logan and Rory's real wedding was just around the corner. Rory would finally have the day that she had always dreamt of. She would finally walk down the aisle at the Dragonfly on the arms of both of her parents. Lane and Paris were once again her maid and matron of honor. Both of their families and all of their friends would be there. Rory would not however, be able to wear Emily's wedding dress, because she is now almost five months pregnant. Instead Lorelai was making her another dress, an off the shoulder creation that clung to her new curves and was draped loosely around her middle, trying as best she could to conceal her pregnancy for one day.

"Oh my God, we have so much stuff to do for the wedding." said Rory as she lay amongst the hundreds of bridal books strewn across Logan's dorm.

"I know, but we have everything and everyone at our disposal; your mom, my mom, your grandparents, my sister Honor is flying in to help, we have those crazy people we call our friends and we have the even crazier people of Stars Hallow to help." reminded Logan, trying to calm Rory's nerves.

They lay on the couch as he rubbed her aching back.

"I'll be right back, I need to pee again, this baby is wreaking havoc with my bladder." said Rory, now in good humor, as she made her way to the bathroom.

"So, we need to find a house, you know Ace?" Logan yelled loud enough for her to hear him.

"Ya, I know, just another thing to add to the list; as my mom would say, all the people in China, every Chinese person in the world is on my list, that's how long it is. Rory replied coming back from the bathroom and lying back on the couch.

"God, I'm so exhausted and we need to finish planning this wedding, get married, get somewhere to live, because as much as Finn and Colin and Lane and Paris love us, I don't think they are going to let the three of us live with them."

"Then we still have to think about school, how are we going to fit Yale into our lives now?" she asked him in a panic.

"I need to start making a list."

"Rory, Rory, everything will be fine, the wedding stuff is taken care of and honestly, it doesn't matter to me where we get married, the inn, City Hall, the bus station…"

"The bus station?"

"You want to get married at the bus station?"

"My point is that the local isn't important, all the matters is that I love you, you love me and we are going to get married, again, this time forever and spend the rest of our lives together."

"Logan, feel that." she said maneuvering his hand towards her expanding middle.

"See, she agrees with me."

"Hey in there little one, tell your mama not to worry so much." he said talking to their baby.

"She?" Rory asked.

"What?"

"You said she agrees with you, you think the baby's a girl?"

"Yes I do, not that it matters, because I will love this baby no matter what." he said bending down to kiss her stomach.

"But yes, I do happen to think that it's a girl, and she'll be as wonderful and beautiful as her mother and as crazy as her grandmother no doubt."

"My mother is not crazy." protested Rory, pretending to pout.

"Ok, one fight at a time."

"So, anyway, the wedding is almost here and everybody has our back on it."

"As for a house, I saw one in Hartford that I thought would be perfect and I set up an appointment at one tomorrow for us to see it." said Logan feeling guilty for not telling her before and worrying that she might be a little mad.

"Well, you are full of surprises, aren't you?"

"It's not too big and it doesn't cost too much and Hartford, how can we live in Hartford when we have to be at Yale?"

"No, it's not too big; it's the perfect size for you, me and the baby."

"There's a room that I figured is perfect for the baby and another for the nanny's room and.."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa"

"What are you Joey from Blossom, whoa what?"

"A nanny?" Rory asked surprised and now annoyed.

"Ya, a nanny, you know for the baby, Honor and I had one."

"My baby is not being raised by someone else."

"Ya, but Ace, you're going to be, we're both going to be so busy with school and the paper and" Logan said trying to explain.

"It doesn't matter, this is our child, yours and mine, my baby and I am not going to have some stranger doing for it what I can and will do, understand Huntzberger?"

It had been forever since she had called him Huntzberger and that was never a good sign.

"Ok honey, I'm sorry, of course we will do everything for the baby." Logan said rubbing her neck.

"So anyway, about the house, you still want to go look at it tomorrow?"

"Sure" she answered calmer now.

"I need to go."

"Oh Ace, I'm sorry." he said apologetically now upset that he upset the love of his life and the mother of his child.

"It's fine, I have to get back to Stars Hallow, mom wants to have another fitting for my dress."

With that they kissed goodbye and Rory was off to Stars Hallow.

An hour later…

"Mom, are you here?" Rory called out.

"Here!" replied Lorelai from the kitchen.

"Hi sweets!" exclaimed Lorelai as Rory pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hey, be careful, you don't want to squish my grandchild there."

"Honey, you ok?" she asked.

"Ya, I'm fine, Logan and I had a fight." replied Rory.

"Aww, a fight, about what?"

"The wedding, the house, a nanny."

"I don't know, it was stupid, nothing really, I just wigged out and berated him for stupid crap, I feel awful."

"Don't worry about it everything will be fine." answered Lorelai supportively.

"So, you ready to try on that dress again, so I can make the final adjustments, because you know that the big day is coming up."

"Ya, sure, let's try it on and see how it looks today." answered Rory.

Ever since Lorelai had returned from California and everything in Rory's life had changed, their mother-daughter bond had frayed a bit. Lorelai felt like she had missed out on so much and that somehow she would never catch up. Rory and Logan had this special relationship, this world that she was not a part of. Her daughter is getting married, to the last person on earth that she's ever imagined; someone from her parents world. And what's more, Rory was carrying his baby, her grandchild and she felt so separated from it all. The three of them would now be a family; Rory would no longer be her's.

"Ok kid, here we go, go into your room, your old room and try it on for size." Lorelai said as she came down the steps with the dress.

When Rory immerged Lorelai was taken a back and had to use all of her strength to keep composure.

"So, what do you think?" Rory asked her mother.

"I think you look absolutely gorgeous and it's so unfair."

"What is?"

"You're almost five months along and no one would even know that you're pregnant if they looked at you."

"Believe me mom; I know that I'm pregnant." Rory answered with a smile.

"Are you happy?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, I'm very happy; I'm doing well at Yale, I'm marrying the man I love, the man of my dreams and soon this little bundle of joy will join us." said Rory patting her stomach.

"Bundle of trouble is more like it." answered Lorelai.

"What?"

"Com'on, half Gilmore genes, half Huntzberger, that's the poster child for trouble, and being a Gilmore girl ain't easy, she will have much to learn." laughed Lorelai helping her daughter down off the pedestal.

"Well, who better to teach her than the two of us?" laughed Rory.

Knock knock….

"Mom, what brings you here, come on in, I guess." said Lorelai reluctantly motioning for Emily to come in.

"Hi Grandma." exclaimed Rory giving her grandmother a kiss.

"I just wanted to see how everything was going and if you needed any help on the last minute wedding details."

"No we're good mom, but thanks."

"Well, don't you look stunning in your gown Rory."

"Thank you." responded Rory.

"It's really too bad that you can't wear my dress like you had always wanted." said Emily with a hint of distain towards Rory's being pregnant at this time in her life.

"Ya, but I don't think it would fit me by then, because of the baby and everything."

"Well, que sera, sera. Anyway, you've done a wonderful job Lorelai."

"Thank you mother."

Rory would have thought that her marrying Logan Huntzberger would have pleased her grandparents and the Huntzbergers to no end; after all, this had been their doing right from the start. But the complete opposite seemed to be true. The couple didn't know if it was because they were now unmarried and expecting this baby, or because they are still so young or because this entire "merger" was only supposed to be a short term thing that had been terminated by now. Neither family had ever agreed or wanted for this to be a long term arrangement.

"Well, the real reason that I came over is because I found something today that I thought you might like to have Rory." said Emily as the three of them made their way to the couch and sat down.

"I found this photograph when I was looking through some boxes today."

The photo was of Rory when she was approximately two years old; she was standing in the Gilmore's living room next to a blonde haired little boy dressed in a suit and bow tie.

"Who's the kid standing next to me in the picture Grandma?" asked Rory.

"That's Logan."

"What?"

"When you were two years old your Grandfather and I held a party at our house, your mother brought you and Mitchum and Shira brought Logan and Honor. And that's a picture of the two of you standing in our living room, in front of the fire place." explained Emily.

"We knew each other?" asked Rory in awe.

"You sure did." responded Emily now smiling.

"You keep it, I thought that the two of you would like to see it, maybe you can show it to my great-grandchild."

"Thank You Grandma."


	15. Oh Boy, Oh Boy, The Hits Just Keep On Co

"Oh Boy, Oh Boy, The Hits Just Keep On Coming"

Two days later Rory was alone at her place putting some last minute wedding details together when Logan arrives and he was acting strange, stranger than usual.

Knock Knock…

"Hi hon." greeted Rory as she answered the door and moved aside to let him to enter.

"Hi." was Logan's only answer which she knew was odd.

"You ok, you're not your normal cocky self?" she asked worried.

"What hon?" he asked distracted.

"What's up, you seem off today, did something happen?"

"Umm.. I just came from an urgent meeting with my father and grandfather."

"Oh ya, business or pleasure?'

"Business."

"Dad and grandfather have some business concerns about the baby."

"About the baby; what are they afraid that once the baby comes you'll be so tired from changing dirty diapers that you won't be able to take over the family business?"

"Not quite."

"Logan, com'on, you're being so cryptic, tell me, after all, I am the mommy."

"Ok, but I don't want you to get upset."

"Get upset, why would I get upset?"

"Well, you know how misogynistic the great Mitchum and the even greater Elias can be."

"Ya, so?'

"Well, they said that the baby will only be entitled to anything and everything if it's a boy."

"What?" she asked not fully grasping what he was saying and quite frankly getting annoyed.

"Well…" Logan started when Rory interrupted with new clarity.

"So if this baby I'm carrying is a girl, than she gets nothing?"

"Am I hearing you correctly?" she said now screaming.

"Crystal."

"Rory, simmer down, it's not good for either you or the baby for you to get so upset.

"On what planet would I not get upset."

"You just basically told me that I am expected to give you sons and if I don't comply, than our daughters will be worth nothing, get nothing."

"Not nothing, it doesn't matter to either you or me what the baby is, we will love and support and protect our child no matter what, right?"

She stayed silent and pouting as he waited for a response.

"Right, Rory?" he asked again as he snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Right."

The next day the topic was still not put to rest. This time Richard and Mitchum got into it over these ridiculous rules. Everyone was fighting when Rory walked in and screamed at Mitchum.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Mitchum, but my baby is a girl and I don't care, do whatever you want to do, we love and want this baby no matter what." she said pointing to herself and his son.

"I think it's really crappy and stupid of you to make up these rules that only the Huntzberger men are entitled to the privileges that come with it."

"I don't understand how you can do this; Shira's your wife, your partner, and I would hope that you would see her as your equal."

"Honor is your daughter and what because she's a female she doesn't have the option of holding any power at one of your papers?"

"You had a mother, she was a girl, a woman, didn't you respect her?"

Rory was on a rampage like no one, not her mother nor Logan nor her grandparents had ever witnessed in her before. Things were different now, this was way too important. She was like a mother lion coming in to pounce on the prey in order to protect her cub. Rory didn't even recognize herself in this moment; she had never felt this way before, something in her just took over and she all of a sudden felt like a mother. A few moments later both Logan and Lorelai called her on it.

"Wow, what was that?" asked Lorelai obviously surprised, but proud.

"I don't know, something in me just kind of went off when I heard Mitchum talking about our baby that way."

Turning towards her and taking her in his arms Logan asked with a smile on his face.

"We're having a girl?"

"We're having a girl." she answered.

"We're having a girl." Lorelai repeated.

"We're having another Lorelai!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know mom, we'll have to see, Logan and I haven't discussed possible names for the baby yet, let's want until after the wedding."

"Let's take one thing at a time, slow, but steady."


	16. Meant To Be

"Meant To Be"

Before they knew it Rory and Logan's wedding day had arrived. The night before Rory had stayed at her mom and Luke's along with Lane and Paris.

Logan stayed at their now temporarily vacant apartment, since neither he nor Rory had seen or spoken to his parents since the whole ordeal about the baby.

That morning the girls got up early as Lorelai, Emily, Sookie and Lane and Paris assembled at the Dragonfly to help her get ready for her big day.

"So, kid, you nervous?" asked Lorelai.

"No, not really."

"I'm kind of surprised, I thought that I would be, I was the first time we did this, but now I'm not."

"That's because you know how right this is." answered Lane as she came out in her blue bridesmaid dress followed by Paris.

"Ok, let's get you in your dress, veil, shoes, etc." said Lorelai.

"Guys, can mom and I do this alone, we need some mother, daughter time?"

"Sure." responded everybody else as they made their way for the door.

"Thank You." Rory called out.

"So, you want some mother, daughter time?" asked Lorelai.

"Ya, it's just we haven't had any in forever, especially since you came back from California and with me springing on you all this news, about me and Logan and than the baby and now the wedding and everything."

"Hey, it's ok, I get it, and you have a lot going on in your life right now, its fine."

"No, it's not, and I know you feel a little excluded, and I feel bad about that, but..."

"Rory, stop, you don't have anything to feel bad about."

"Yes, I do, I haven't meant to shut you out, it just made it hard because all of this was happening when you were in California."

"I got caught up in this world wind and it clobbered me for awhile, which is why I ran away from Logan."

"Why did you leave him?" Lorelai asked.

"I was scared and confused."

"Scared, about what?"

"About how you would take it and how his parents would take it and how grandma and grandpa would take it."

"And it all happened so, so fast, and I didn't know if we were being hasty, acting on impulse and I wasn't sure if it would last."

"And you know that I'm not always sure about how I feel, like with the whole Dean "I love you" situation."

"I understand." responded Lorelai sympathetically.

"And from the look of things I had a right to be concerned about how you all would react."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Lorelai.

"Com'on mom."

"Com'on mom, what?"

"Ok, let's take you for example."

"You haven't really talked, talked to me since I told you about Logan, and I'm not sure that you like him and I know he's rich and I know you're probably mad about me being pregnant."

"And Grandma and Grandpa are mad and disappointed about this entire thing."

"And the Huntzbergers are too and they're gonna hate my baby because she's a girl." after saying all of this in one breath Rory was now in tears and began to have trouble breathing.

"Whoa, whoa, honey, stop, ok, take a breath, relax." said a worried Lorelai as she handed her daughter a paper bag to breath into and rubbed her back.

"You need to calm down, for both of you." demanded Lorelai pointing to her daughter's stomach.

"Everything is going to be fine."

"Grandma and Grandpa were just really surprised, as were the rest of us, by your sudden undying love for Logan and your decision to get married.

"And yes, they think that you are too young to have a baby, but just like with you, they will just have to get over it. And they will love her as soon as they lay eyes on her.

"And Mitchum and Shira will NOT, I repeat NOT hate your baby, just wait until they see her."

"As for me, I just want you to be happy Rory."

"I know, but I also know that when you envisioned the life that I would have, the life that you worked so hard to provide me with, this isn't exactly what you expected."

"Hell, this isn't what I expected."

"If you had told me a year ago that I would be in love with and about to marry Logan Huntzberger, I would have thought you were insane and would have died laughing."

"The thought of me getting married this young never crossed my mind."

"I was never really sure that I wanted to get married, let alone have a baby."

"Me, I'm having a baby; I can't picture it, what do I know about babies? I've never been that kind of girl that gets all mushy and wants to hold every kid she sees."

"I don't know how to be a mother, me, I'm going to be somebody's mother."

"Ok, slow down." commanded Lorelai.

"No, I didn't imagine you getting married so young, but you are, here we are, you found the one you want to spend your life with, something that took me until I'm almost forty to find myself."

"And you can still do all the things that you had set out to do; becoming an overseas correspondent, seeing the world, but now you'll just have somebody to be there with you, somebody to hold your hand through it all."

"Mom, you're not usually this sentimental."

"I know must be the day, damn weddings!" responded Lorelai.

"I worked hard to provide you with a good life, one that would make you happy and fulfilled. And you have that good life, right?"

"Right." responded Rory.

"As for motherhood, you're already somebody's mother, that little girl depends on you right now."

"I'm sorry that I've been distant, especially when it comes to the baby, it's just, and you're still my baby and now that you have your own…"

"I know mom, it's ok, you were thrown off, and you have a right to be upset about it, especially with having me so young and raising me alone and everything with Grandma and Grandpa."

"No, I need to be supportive and understanding and not make you feel bad about this like they made me feel."

"I promise Rory, from now on I'm going to be there for you, I'm going to be involved, we can talk about anything you want concerning the baby, we can go shopping, everything, it'll be fun. I'll try to be the best Grand…" said Lorelai, unable to put the word Grandma in with herself in a sentence.

"Having a hard time thinking of yourself as a Grandmother, huh? Rory asked her mother.

"I'll get there, I swear, at least by the time she gets here." Lorelai said, rubbing Rory's stomach.

"Oh and about all your qualms about you personally as a mother, don't worry about it; I never pictured myself as a mother either, but all of a sudden you were there and I loved you and I knew that I needed to take care of you."

"You'll be fine, I have no doubts about either you or Logan as parents, you'll be fine and you'll have lots of help."

"You think?" questioned Rory, still apprehensive.

"I know, especially after seeing you give it to Mitchum Huntzberger, I still can't believe that you said all that to him."

"I know; me either, but something in me just took over, I got really mad and defensive."

"Ya, it's called motherly instinct, you felt like he was attacking your child and you had to defend her. You're good to go."

"Thanks mom, for everything, for everything my whole life, I love you."

"I love you too baby." said Lorelai now in tears.

"Ok, so now, let's get you dressed and married."

"Ok." responded Rory, wiping away her own tears.

This is a review that I received and I thought that I would share it with you all… "Your story SUCKS. The characters are very OOC, and it's really poorly written. Oh, and especially Rory is out of character! Watch the show, you idiot, and maybe you'll get an idea of who she is."

I don't even know how to respond to that. I'm sorry that you feel that way, you are of course, entitled to your opinion, but if anyone doesn't like it, they don't have to read it. I do appreciate all the really positive comments that I have received.


	17. The Weight of Love

"The Weight of Love"

Half an hour later, the ceremony was finally about to begin. Logan was about to make his way to the front, where he would wait with Finn and Colin, to once again make Rory his wife.

Back in one of the rooms of the inn, Lorelai was helping her daughter add the finishing touches of her wedding day ensemble.

"Ok, dress is on and looks amazing."

"Check."

"Shoes are securely on your feet, so that you won't trip and fall, oh what an entrance that would be." laughed Lorelai.

"Check."

"Ummm… you have your something old, new, borrowed and blue?"

"Yes, my something old and borrowed is Grandma's tiara."

"The dress and the baby count as my something new." laughed Rory.

"Oh, God, I don't have anything blue."

"Mom, I don't have anything blue."

"Ok, relax." said Emily as she walked back into the room.

"We have something blue for you." she said, smiling at her daughter and granddaughter.

"What is it?" asked Rory.

"This is a sapphire bracelet that was Gran's, she would have wanted you to have it."

"Thank you Grandma."

"You're very welcome sweet heart."

"I wish Gran was here, I miss her, I know that Grandpa does too" stated Rory.

"I wish she was here too." said Lorelai.

"But hey, she is here, she's here when we remember her, right?" asked Lorelai.

"Right." all three said.

"Ok, let's go get you married." said Emily.

With that they headed for the door, but Rory stopped and turned back around to face the two women.

"I love you, both, so much."

"We love you too, so much." they said in unison, as Rory enveloped them in a hug.

Finally, Rory walked towards the stairs where she was met by Lane, her best friend since Kindergarten.

"Can I say my peace now?" Lane asked her best friend.

"Sure, I think you've earned it."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Now, I know that you were really mad when we were all butting in, sticking our noses in where maybe they didn't belong, but we all did it out of love."

"I know you just wanted what was best for me, and you knew that it was Logan." responded Rory.

"I can't believe you're getting married, oh God, I always knew you'd be the first."

"Really, I didn't." was Rory's reply.

"Of course it would be you, I knew that someday, some guy would turn around and realize that you were the one for him."

"I knew for sure, the first time I saw you and Logan together, I knew that he was the one."

"Well, Lane, I'm so glad that you were right."

"Me too."

"Ok, I just want you to know, before you walk down those stairs to become his that you have been the best friend a girl could ever ask for and that I love you lots."

"Dido." was Rory's reply as she stood to face her other bridesmaid; Paris, Stephanie and Logan's sister Honor.

"Gilmore, if he ever hurts you, I'll kill him!" Paris stated with a stern look on her face. Rory just laughed, because that was her Paris.

"If he ever gives you any crap, call me, I can handle him." said Honor.

"Just be happy Rory." all four agreed.

"Look at what you are all doing to me today." responded Rory wiping away a handful of tears.

"Hormones." Paris said.

The four headed down the aisle, as Rory turned to both of her parents for reassurance and took both of them by the arm to lead her down the aisle.

Being a non-traditional couple, Rory and Logan had decided that Jesscia Simpson's song "Be" would be the perfect song for her to walk down the aisle to. Yes, normally the duo would make funny of Jessica Simpson, but this song just seemed to have the perfect rhythm and tone.

Neither one of them was nervous; they just couldn't wait to once again become husband and wife. As soon as Rory started down the aisle, it was as if no one else was in the room; she and Logan locked eyes, smiled at one another and waited to be united as one.

When they reached him, Rory kissed both of her parents and took Logan's hand. Once again he gave her a reassuring squeeze. Then Rev. Nickels (Remember Paris said "is he like Dr. Feelgood?" in season 2) began…

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together today to unite these two as husband and wife."

"Who presents this woman?"

"We do." answered Lorelai, Christopher, Luke, Richard, Emily, Lane and Paris, which prompted a laugh from the audience.

"If there might be anyone who does not feel that this marriage fits, speak now or forever hold your peace."

And with that the fireworks began; Mitchum Huntzberger stood and announced Armageddon.

"This marriage is ridiculous!" stated Mitchum.

"Dad, please don't do this." begged Logan.

"No, you will listen to me Logan."

"I am your father, I know what is best for you and this is not it."

"You are to run a multimillion empire, this girl and her baby are not going to help you rise to the top where you belong, they will just hold you back."

"Your grandfather and I have worked too hard to build this empire, we built it up for you, but I will be damned if I am going to hand it over to you, so you can destroy it." screamed Mitchum.

"Then don't Dad, if I'm so unworthy, such a disappointment, than don't hand the company over to me."

"What!" asked a stunned Mitchum and Shira.

"You heard me, find somebody else to bully around and do your dirty work than."

"I love Rory, and she and our daughter will never hold me back, they bring me up."

Very calmly Logan looked his father in the eye and said,

"Now as you can see, we are trying to get married, so stay if your going to keep quiet and be supportive and happy for us, otherwise don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life, you'll see, but I am not going to sit here and watch you throw your life, your destiny out the window."

"Then don't dad."

"Leave, and we'll send you a card at Christmas, maybe we'll include a picture of your grandchild."

And with that Logan's parents exited the scene and the wedding continued.

Both of them being writers, Rory and Logan expressed self-penned vows to each other.

Logan: "Not too long ago we stood up in front of our family and friends and each other like this. So much has happened in this past year, you happened to me Rory. You changed me, you made me happier, better, I am a better person because I have you. I promise you today that I will always love, honor and respect you."

Rory: Logan, I have known a lot of men in my life and as you know I have allowed quite a few into my heart. But never had I ever met anyone quite like you; cocky, overly confident, ready for anything, a real bad boy. Never would I have thought that I would end up with you. Over the past year I have seen a complete and total metamorphosis take place within you. That bad boy exterior faded and I got to see and know and love you for you; your compassion, your heart, your needs, you hopes and dreams. Thank you, Logan, for allowing your heart to choose me. I love you.

We will grow old together

Even for worse or better

Nothing will ever keep us apart

"And with that I declare that you be man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

As soon as Logan heard those words he swept Rory up in a kiss and dipped her backwards. A roar of applause rang from the audience.


	18. But Green’s The New Pink

"But Green's The New Pink"

As soon as they tied the knot, it was back to Yale for them, a honeymoon would just have to wait. They rented a house near campus while still deciding what to do about a more permanent residence.

But as soon as school was out Rory decided that they would take a road trip in lieu of any typical honeymoon destination. Logan was happy to comply, since he had already been pretty much everywhere.

So, the newlyweds packed up and headed off on their trip for three weeks, the period of time allotted them before they had to come back home to make the final preparations for their baby's arrival.

One day at home in their living room.

"Aria, Allegra, Allison, Abigail."

"I like Allegra and Allison." said Rory.

"Bianca, Beatrice, Bailey."

"Pass"

"Camille, Catherine, Caya."

"Next"

"I don't have any D names." laughed Logan, rattling off his list of favorite baby names, one by one.

"Elizabeth, Esmae..."

"Esmae, really? "asked Rory while making a face.

"Ya, why not, it's different?"

"It sounds like a sound your nose makes; we are not naming our daughter that." Rory stated.

"Ok, we could name her Emily after your grandmother." said Logan.

"I think I'll pass."

"Besides, I thought that your whole argument was not to name her after anyone, because A. you want us to be unique and B. because you don't want anyone to get offended when we name her after this one, but not that one." Rory said, reminding her husband.

"Continue."

"What about the name Ella?"

"Ooo, I like Ella, put a star near that." Rory said.

"Done. Don't really like any F's."

"Me either."

"G's?"

"Well, your sister's name is Georgia, so that's out, Gabriella?"

"No"

"Hanna, Hailey, Honor."

"Don't be trying to stick **your** sister's name in there Huntzberger."

"We could name her Georgia Honor or Honor Georgia; after both of our sisters."

"Nah, it sounds weird."

"Ok, Inez, Izabella."

"Izabella is nice." Rory responded.

"Juliette?"

"Because you're my Romeo?"

"Kailey, Kayley."

"Now we're on L's and I already know your opinion." said Logan, turning around to look at his wife.

"Do you understand why I want to name her Lorelai?"

"It's tradition; Lorelai was my great-grandmothers name, it's my mom's name and it's my name, so that's why I want to name my daughter Lorelai also."

"I do know hon, it's just like you said before, my points about giving our daughter her own unique identity and also about not upsetting anyone because we didn't name her after them."

"First off Logan, she could have her own identity; my name is Lorelai, but I've always been called Rory, we could give her a nickname."

"Like what?" he asked.

"I don't know, we'll think of something."

"And as for anybody getting upset; they all know that it's tradition."

"You're a master manipulator." Logan told her.

"Well, I have learned from the best."

"It's a Girl"

Paris Geller, Lane Kim, Honor Huntzberger and Stephanie McKenzie invite you to help welcome the newest member into the Gilmore-Huntzberger family.

Sunday, March 19, 2006 at 1:00 pm, we will be throwing Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger a baby shower at the Dragonfly Inn, Stars Hallow.

The theme of the shower is "Gilmore Girls", so bring anything that you feel suites Emily, Lorelai and Rory's personalities, because this new little bundle of trouble and joy will surely be no exception.

RSVP by March 3, 2006.

Call Lorelai Gilmore at 555-7375

or Luke's diner at 574-9976

We hope to see you there.

The following day Rory's baby shower was to be held at the "Dragonfly". Rory hadn't really wanted a shower, being that babies were not yet really her thing, but Lorelai had really wanted for her to have one and Lane, Paris, Stephanie and Honor had all insisted in throwing her one. It is a girl's only shower; Luke and Logan will only show up after to help Rory cart all the presents home. Before hand, Logan will be kept occupied with an LDB "Last Day Out" bash just for him, pre-fatherhood.

The day of the shower Rory was actually really excited to see all of her friends and family and to have them all together to celebrate the up-in-coming arrival of her and Logan's daughter. Deciding on an ensemble for the occasion was not an easy task.

"I have nothing to wear Logan." Rory whined.

"What do you mean you have nothing to wear, I'm laying here looking at the mount of clothes in your closet Rory." Logan said trying to be helpful as he lay on the bed.

"Yes, but it's a party, so I want to dress up a little, and none of my clothes are beginning to fit, I'm just too pregnant."

"It's time for her to come OUT!"

"Soon sweetheart, soon, she'll be here before you know it."

"And hey, it's a good thing that she's not here yet, because we don't have ANYTHING for her, we've been real slackers."

"I know, but after today that'll all change, we'll have everything that we need, that's after all what a baby shower is for, even though I said that I didn't want one."

"They're just really excited Ace; your mom and Emily too, and Sookie and Lane, Paris, Steph, my sister and all of the Hallow."

"I know."

"Hey, I'm kind of worried." she said.

"About what?" Logan asked.

"We haven't seen or heard from your parents since the wedding and Honor said that your mother is coming to the shower today."

"I'm sure that mom won't make a scene Rory."

"And besides it's not her fault, it's my dad and my grandfather's fault; they're the one's that have a problem with the fact that we are having a girl, not mom." Logan told her reassuringly.

"I'm sure everything will be fine and that you'll have a great time and we'll get lots of great stuff for this little girl." he said subbing her stomach.

Two hours later Rory arrived at the Dragonfly as scheduled. It was a gorgeous and sunny day, a perfect day to celebrate. She could tell that the partying had already commenced when she heard voices and saw the lavender colored balloons.

"Hey!" yelled Stephanie, Lane, Paris, Honor and Lorelai as they greeted and the guest of honor with a hug.

"Ok little missy, sit down right here in the guest of honor seat." said Lorelai, directing her daughter.

"I'm not so little anymore mom." Rory said laughing and sitting.

"No you certainly are not." laughed Lane.

Hey." said Rory looking insulted.

"You know I'm kidding, you look beautiful."

Then began a ten to fifteen minute long discussion about how everyone thought that Rory was the most beautiful pregnant woman that they had ever seen and their own personal pregnancy horror stories.

"Door ways needed to be widened when I was carrying this one." stated Lorelai pointing towards her daughter.

"I couldn't see my feet by the end of my first pregnancy." said Sookie.

"I hope I'm as thin as you are by the end." stated Honor.

"What?" asked Rory surprised by what her sister-in-law had just said.

"Ok, well, I was going to wait to tell you, because this is your day, but Josh and I are expecting."

"Oh my God, Honor, that's so wonderful, our babies will be cousins and can play together." said Rory, hugging Logan's sister.

"Does your brother know?" she asked.

"No, not yet, and don't tell him, I want to."

"But enough about me, back to you, the lady of the moment."

"Yes, how you feeling sugar?" Babette asked.

"I feel good, but big, my back hurts, but that's to be expected, I'm just ready to meet her." Rory said, trying to minimize the fact that she had felt better.

"Hey, I like all the lavender you guys, it's really pretty." she complimented.

"Well, thank your mother for that, she played Martha Stewart for the day." said Stephanie.

"It's really beautiful mom, thanks, but what, no pink for a girl?" she asked her mother with a smirk.

"Pink is so last week Rory, don't you know that?" Lorelai said with a smart alack attitude.

"But I thought that green was the new pink mom?" Rory said knowing the game that her mother was playing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai and Rory proceeded to tell them all the story of Sherry's baby shower.

Half an hour later they ate and than had cake and were now opening presents.

Rory received a lot of great gifts. Clothes and toys, blankets, a mobile.

Honor had given Rory an antique looking white dress with pink embroidery and a Tiffany's silver rattle.

She received a handcrafted and hand painted cradle that Luke had made, from her mother and Luke, along with a disco ball ("Because hey, you have to start her off right.") and some clothes.

Stephanie gave Rory a mosses basket and the newest line of baby care products.

Paris had recently taken up knitting and crocheting; her life coach's idea, to combat stresses, so she made the baby a beautiful afghan and matching bonnet and booties to wear home from the hospital, they were lavender and matched the decor of the shower.

Lane gave her a guitar shaped baby bag, a year's supply of diapers and a breast pump, to which Rory replied.

"Thanks Lane, these are the last things I would have expected from you, the diaper bag I can figure, but the rest?"

"Hey, they are practical gifts; the kid is going to need diapers, so there ya go."

"And the breast pump?"

"You'll need that for sure honey, especially when you go back to school." Lorelai piped in.

"Thank you all, for everything, the gifts are great and will be put to great use very soon." Rory said through her tears as the looked around at the women in her life.

Soon they all scattered about, mingling, eating and looking over the mount of gifts Rory had received. Rory got up and moved out to the front porch for some fresh air, Lorelai followed behind.

"You ok sweets?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"Ya, I'm fine, just needed to stretch and get some fresh air."

'So, three weeks to go until this one joins us, huh?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep, and I don't know how we're going to get everything done in time, move into our new house (that they had finally bought in Hartford), decorate the nursery, and everything else."

"It'll all get done and we'll help; Luke and I, Sookie and Jackson, your dad, grandma and grandpa, Lane, Paris, Stephanie and Colin and Finn. "

"Whatever you need, we'll be there."

"I feel like you're about to break into song." laughed Rory.

"Don't make fun of mommy." Lorelai said.

"So, Logan's out with his gang today, right? Getting into his last bit of trouble."

"Well, I don't know about his last bit of trouble, but his last for awhile, ya they went into the woods or something, drinking and jumping off of scaffolding I'm sure, I just hope he doesn't break his neck."

"I'm sure he won't do anything stupid, especially now that he has you and his daughter to think about." Lorelai said trying to comfort her daughter, but they both gave each other a knowing look.

"You know, I've really begun to like Logan a lot over the past few months." she said, surprising Rory.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Ya, I mean, I didn't really know him before, but I've got to know him better, spend more time with him and I see how he is with you, how you are with each other, I see what good care he takes of you and how much he loves you."

Lorelai just kept rambling on about how much she loves Logan and how great he is when suddenly…

"Mom!" Rory said.

"Mom!"

"Mom!" Rory continued to scream louder and louder, trying to get her mom to stop talking and pay attention to her, but knowing her mother, it didn't work.

"Lorelai!" she screamed.

"What? Why did you just call me Lorleai?"

"Because you wouldn't stop, you didn't hear me."

"Mom!" Rory said once again.

"What?" Lorelai then asked again.

"My water just broke."

Ha, ha! I'm going to let you sweat this one out for awhile, b/c I'm mean. No, I'll probably update tomorrow. Enjoy and keep reviewing, good or bad.


	19. In Omnia Paratus

''In Omnia Paratus"

"Mom, my water just broke!"

Those words rang through Lorelai's ears when Rory once again called her name, snapping her back into reality.

"Mom!"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"What? Yes, ok." Lorelai stuttered.

"Do you know what this means?"

"Yes, I'm having the baby."

"Right, yes you are, so we should go."

"Mom, are you ok, you're acting funny?"

"I'm fine, are you alright?"

"Um…, ya, but we should go to the hospital, right?" Rory asked grabbing her mother's hand.

"The hospital right."

Suddenly Lorelai seemed to awaken from this trance-like state she seemed to be in.

"Yes, we need to get you to the hospital; everything is going to be fine Rory, ok?"

"Ok, I know."

"Hey, you guys, what's going on?" Lane asked as she walked out the door and came to join them.

"Her water broke." Lorelai answered with a smile.

"Oh, ok, I'll get you another one." Lane said naively, not getting what they meant.

"No, Lane, I'm having the baby." Rory told her best friend as she grabbed her by the wrist pulling her towards her.

"Oh MY GOD!" Lane screamed.

"So, we need to get you to the hospital, right?"

"Right." Rory answered.

As they made their way back into the inn Rory spoke to her mother.

"But I'm not due for three weeks mom." she said a little panicked.

"That's ok honey; everything will be fine, so she's like you already, see, very punctual." Lorelai said trying to ease her daughter's concern.

"Hey, you guys, what's going on?" Sookie asked as the three walked back inside.

"Her water broke." Lane announced to everyone.

"Oh, wow!" they all gasped in unison.

"Sit down right here." Lorelai said to Rory.

"I'll get the car."

"Mom, Logan, he's in the woods with the guys."

"It's ok; we'll call him and tell him to meet us there."

"I've got to get her to the hospital." Lorelai said to Sookie and her mother and the others.

"Stephanie." Rory called out to her friend.

Steph came and stooped down to talk with Rory.

"Steph, Logan went to an LDB thing in the woods, I won't be able to get in touch with him."

"Ok, I'll go find him for you, don't worry; I'll bring him to the hospital." Steph promised as she scurried off.

Rory felt better about that at least, she knew that Steph would keep her promise and find her husband and bring him to be at her side for the birth of their baby.

"Mom, I'm having a contraction." Rory yelled grabbing her mother by the arm.

"Ok sweetie, I'm right here, keep time of how far apart they are and breathe."

"Lane, Paris, come sit with her and hold her hand while I get the car." Lorelai directed and Rory's two best friends did as they were told.

"Keep breathing honey."

"Somebody's blocking me in." Lorelai screamed.

"Oh, that's me." Sookie responded.

At this point Babette, Miss Patti, Gypsy and everyone else had left leaving Lorelai, Sookie, Emily, Shira, Honor, Lane, and Paris there.

"Move quickly so I can take her to the hospital." Lorelai screamed.

"Whose car are we taking?" Emily asked.

"Let's take mine." one voice yelled.

"We can take mine." somebody else said.

"Why don't we call a cab?" Lorelai heard someone else say.

"We are taking my car, and I'm driving her, somebody else needs to come with us though to sit with her."

"Mom!" Rory screamed again.

"What Rory, what's wrong?"

"I don't think we have time, I feel the need to push."

"What!" Lorelai screamed.

Then there were what seemed like a million "Oh my God's."

"You can't be ready to push already, your water just broke and this is your first baby, they usually don't come this fast."

"Her contractions are coming three minutes apart Lorelai." Paris informed her.

"I mean it mom."

"What the hell are we going to do?" Lorelai asked turning to the others for support.

"I guess we should get her up to one of the rooms Lorelai." Sookie suggested.

"Because I don't think she wants to have the baby here."

"Maybe we should try to make it to the hospital." Emily suggested.

"No, it takes at least a half an hour to get there and it would be worse for her to deliver in the car."

"You want to call an ambulance?" Honor asked.

"They won't make it here in time Lorelai." Paris said as she and Lane still held Rory's hands telling her to breathe.

"Ok, let's get her up to a room." Lorelai directed as the three of them helped Rory stand up.

"But who's going to deliver the baby?" Shira asked.

"I will." Paris stated firmly.

To that everyone, including Rory said "What?"

"Hey, I'm in pre-med, I can do it."

"I don't think so Paris." Lorelai stated as they got Rory onto the bed.

"Lane, go get clean towels and blankets, get a wet cloth to wipe her forehead." Lorelai commanded.

"Oh, and scissors to cut the umbilical cord and alcohol to disinfect the scissors." Paris called after her trying to prove that she knew what she was doing.

"Paris, you aren't a doctor, you've never delivered a baby, have you ever even seen somebody deliver a baby?" Lorelai asked.

"No, but what do you want to do it, you've never seen someone deliver a baby either."

"No, but I've given birth, I know how it goes."

"I'm sorry Paris, but this is too important, I'm not going to risk my daughter and granddaughter."

"I swear that I can do this."

"Mom, let her do it, I trust you Paris and mom, you'll be here, you can help her if she needs it, ok?" Rory said screaming through the pain as Lane walked back in with the stuff.

"You're sure?" both Paris and Lorlelai asked.

"Yes, just do it, deliver my baby, she's coming." Rory screamed.

"I promise; I won't let you down." Paris whispered into her friend's ear as she put on gloves and grabbed a blanket to put the baby in.

Meanwhile, in some mysterious woods in Connecticut…

"Good shot mate." Finn called out to Logan, as he took a shot at Colin.

"Ok, I'll be the victim."

"All your life Finn." Colin said.

"Logan, Logan!" Stephanie screamed.

"Steph, what the hell are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with the women at the baby shower, doing whatever it is women do?" Finn asked.

"Logan, Rory's in labor."

"What?" all three guys screamed.

"Her water broke at the shower, Lorelai was taking her to the hospital and I was sent to track you down, I promised Rory that I would find you and bring you to her."

"Oh my God, I have to get there, right now; I'm going to be a father." Logan said as the four of them made their way to the car.

"I'll call them to say that we are on our way." Steph said.

"Thank you for coming here and finding me Steph."

"Hey, of course Logan, that's what I'm here for."

Steph picked up her cell to call Rory's cell phone to let her know that she found Logan and that they would be there soon. Rory's cell rang in the living room of the Dragonfly, where a very nervous Emily, Sookie and Honor waited; Shira had seemed to have vanished. When the phone rang Honor answered.

"Hello?"

"Rory?" Steph asked.

"No, Rory's kind of in the middle of something right now, this is Honor Huntzberger."

"Oh Honor, it's Steph."

"Oh hey Stephanie, where are you, have you found my brother?"

"Ya, I got him, and we're on our way to the hospital to meet you guys, tell Rory to hold on, we'll be there soon."

"Ah, Steph, there's just one problem; we're not at the hospital."

"What?" Steph asked confused.

"We're still at the Dragonfly."

"Why, was it just a false alarm, is she really not having the baby?" Steph asked, slowing down her driving speed now.

"No, it wasn't a false alarm, Rory's definitely in labor, but the baby is coming really fast and she couldn't make it to the hospital, so she's just giving birth here, right now in fact."

"What!" Stephanie screamed.

"Oh my God!"

"What, what's the matter?" Logan asked panicked.

"Umm…ok Honor, thank you; we'll be there as soon as we possibly can." And with that Stephanie hung up and sped off.

"Steph, what happened, what's going on with my wife and my baby?"

"The baby's coming really fast, faster than anyone had anticipated; they couldn't make it to the hospital, so she's giving birth at the inn." Steph explained with a laugh.

"What?"

"Oh my God."

"I have to be there."

"I have to get there." Logan said panicked.

"I'm driving as fast as humanly possible, but I think you want to get there alive to see your child."

Back at the Dragonfly…

Lane and Lorelai went to be by Rory's side, as Paris took position to deliver the baby.

"Ok, Rory, next contraction, I want you to push."

"Ok."

''Here we go."

"Good, keep going." Paris instructed, when suddenly.

"Oh my God."

"What, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Come here. " Paris said motioning to Lorelai.

"Stop pushing." she instructed Rory.

"What's going on?" Rory asked now panicking.

"I don't think I'm seeing what I'm supposed to be seeing." Paris said to Lorelai.

"Oh my God." Lorelai said as she saw what Paris meant.

"I'm supposed to be seeing a head, right?"

"Instead I'm seeing a butt."

"Rory, the baby's breached, meaning coming butt first instead of head first." Loreali explained.

"Keep breathing and don't push."

Loreali and Paris huddled together, trying to come up with what to do

"Doctors usually take those things and turn the baby around, don't they?" Paris asked.

"Ya, but we don't have anything like that, so the baby is just going to have to be delivered butt first, now it'll probably be harder and we'll have to be extra careful and from what I've heard, it's more painful."

"But we have no other choice." they said to each other in unison.

"Ok honey, we're just going to have to take things nice and slow and deliver the baby as is, butt first."

"Mom, I'm scared." Rory said crying and grasping her mom and Lane's hands tighter.

"I know, but we're all right here with you, Lane, Paris and I aren't going to let anything happen to you."

"Paris, do you need me to take over?" Lorelai asked her.

"No, I started this and I'll finish it, I can do it." Paris answered with a determined look on her face.

Just then Logan burst through the front door of the Dragonfly, his friends in tow.

From the word "go" Logan, who looked as if he had been through the war-zone, ran up the stairs yelling his wife's name.

"Rory, Rory, Rory."

Hearing him Lorelai opened the door to allow him to come in.

"Logan, in here."

"Lorelai, where is she?"

"Rory." he said once again.

"Logan, you made it." she said, giving him a weak smile.

"Of course I did, you didn't really think I'd miss this did you?"

"Ok you two, you'll have to continue this a little bit later, Rory we have work to do." Paris said.

Quickly Lorelai explained the situation to a now severely panicked Logan.

He was now on one side of her, holding her, supporting her.

"Ok Rory, ready to push again?"

"Sit up sweetie, and Lane and Logan will help you." Lorelai directed.

Back down in the Living Room, Honor, Sookie, Finn, Colin and Stephanie were all sitting and Emily was now pacing.

"What is going on?"

"Why is it taking so long?"

"What if something's wrong?"

"If you recall Emily, giving birth doesn't happen 1-2-3." Sookie reminded her.

"I know, but I thought the baby was coming right then and that's why she couldn't make it to the hospital?" Emily asked.

"I'm sure Lorelai will come down and tell us something soon.

"You're doing so great Rory." Paris said.

"A little more and I'll have the legs and the butt."

"Ok, I got it."

With that Lorelai left Rory's side and went to assist Paris with maneuvering the baby.

"Ok, Paris, you have hold of the legs, we have to gently get the baby's head out."

"Just breathe sweetheart."

"Ok" Rory said as Paris gently brought the baby's head out of her.

What's going on, why don't I hear anything?" Rory asked panicking and crying now.

"The baby's not crying Lorelai." Paris said in a terrified tone to Loreali.

"What, my baby's not crying, oh God!" Rory said.

"Why isn't our baby crying, do something!" Logan commanded.

"There is probably just gunk blocking her breathing, get a cue tip and we'll clean out her mouth." Lorelai said, still remaining calm.

And as Paris did as she was instructed the little girl let out a big, strong, loud wail.

"I'm going to loose my mind." Emily stated.

"I think she's already there." Honor said to Colin, who was sitting next to her, in a whisper.

"Well, I'm just going to go up there and see what's going on."

Before Emily could get to the stairs they heard the baby cry.

"She's here!" Honor exclaimed.

"See Emily; and I'm sure everything is fine." Sookie said reassuringly.

"Ok dad, ready to cut the cord?" Lorelai asked Logan.

"Me?" he asked surprised.

"Of course you, you're the daddy." Paris said.

"Ok now Paris wrap her up in the blanket really tight and keep her warm."

''I got it Lorelai." Paris said laughing at the seemingly nervous new grandmother.

"Here you go, little one, here's your daddy." Paris cooed to the baby as she placed her in Logan's arms.

"Hey there little girl, we've been waiting for you. Let's go see your mommy." Logan whispered as she took his daughter and placed her in her mother's waiting arms.

At this point all of them were crying.

"Hi baby, I'm your mommy, ya." Rory cooed to her daughter as she held her and looked into her eyes for the first time.

At this point both Rory and Logan were holding their baby and crying as they starred down at her; it seemed like no one else was in the room.

It was the first time that Rory had ever seen Logan cry.

"We did it!"

"Thank You." Rory mouthed to Paris through her tears as she held her daughter with her mother and her husband by her side.

Lorelai suggested that they leave the new family alone. They heard the sounds of the ambulance in the distance. She went towards the door, leaving to close it behind her, but not before glancing back to look at the picture before her; her daughter, who is now a mother, her son-in-law, and her brand new baby granddaughter. Lorelai was overwhelmed by it all.

Downstairs Sookie, Emily and Honor, and Logan's friends were celebrating the momentous occasion with Lorelai ran down the stairs in a frenzy to greet the ambulance.

At this point, she was shaking and smiling when she looked at the others, who were in the middle of celebrating with some champagne.

"She did it, the baby's here!" the new grandmother exclaimed.

"Yay!" Everybody else screeched in unison.

"Our girl's a mother?" Emily asked her daughter as she embraced her in a hug.

"Ya she is." Lorelai responded.

"It was pretty scary there for awhile." Paris let out.

"Why, what happened?" Honor asked.

"The baby was breached; we had to deliver her that way."

"It was scary." Lane said.

"Oh God, I knew that something was wrong." Emily said.

"She's fine mom, Rory did great and that little girl is gorgeous." Lorelai said, trying to calm and reassure her mother.

"She's Logan and Rory's daughter, how could she be anything but gorgeous?" Stepahnie said.

"You did a great job Paris, I'm sorry that I ever doubted you." Lorelai said, embracing her daughter's friend in a job well done.

"You actually allowed her to deliver the baby?" Emily asked shocked and appalled, thinking that her daughter had behaved irresponsibly.

"Rory said to let her and she did a marvelous job, especially under all that pressure, I was very impressed."

"Thank you Lorelai, but I'll admit that I was terrified."

"Especially in the end, when the baby wasn't crying." Paris admitted.

"What, the baby wasn't crying?" Emily asked.

"She just had some gunk clogging her air passages, but I swear to you mom, she's perfect now." Lorelai said.

" I honestly didn't think that we were going to make it here on time, I thought that Logan was going to miss it." Steph admitted.

Back upstairs…

"She's so gorgeous." Logan said, smiling at his wife and baby daughter.

"She looks like you." Rory stated.

"You think?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" Rory answered.

"Well, she definitely has those unmistakable eyes of yours." Logan said.

"Well, I think that she definitely looks like you."

"She might look like me, but I hope that she behaves like you."

Just then the paramedics came through the door to take them to the hospital.

Loreali, Emily and Honor promised that they'd follow suit.

Honor first got on her cell to call her fiancé to let him know what had happened and than to track down her missing mother.

Lorelai called to let Luke know of the current events.

She picked up the phone and dialed, a moment later she heard that familiar voice.

"Luke's"

"Hey!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I thought the shower wasn't over until four, that's when I planned to come over to help Rory pile all the "stuff" into her car."

"Well, there was a little change in plans."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Rory went into labor at the shower."

"What!" Luke screeched at the other end.

"She ok, you at the hospital, is the baby here?" he asked bombarding her with questions.

"Yes, she's fine, yes the baby's here and I'm leaving for the hospital right now, I just wanted to call you first and let you know what's going on."

"What do you mean you're just leaving for the hospital now?" he asked.

"I thought that you would have been there with her for the whole thing."

"She didn't make it to the hospital, the baby was born here."

"Here where?" Luke asked.

"Here, here, at the Inn." Lorelai explained, but she was met with a second

"What?"

"It's a long story; I'll explain it all to you when I see you."

They hung up and Emily called Richard at the office to let him know that he was a great-grandfather and Lorelai also decided that it was best to let Christopher know.


	20. Learning To Share

"Learning To Share"

An hour later Logan, Rory and their new daughter had been settled into a private room(using the Huntzberger name, of course), after having been first given a clean bill of health by the doctor.

They were both surprised that they were still alone; they had expected Rory's parents, grandparents and their friends to come barging in, not that they would have minded.

The couple was lying in the hospital bed, holding their daughter.

"You tired Ace?" Logan asked.

"Exhausted, but happy." Rory responded still beaming with the smile that hadn't left her face since her daughter was first placed in her arms.

"You know, we haven't given her a name yet, we really should." she stated.

"Well, I'd been thinking." Logan started.

"I thought that I smelled something burning." Rory teased as she pocked him with her free hand.

"Ha, Ha, that's cute hon." he responded.

"No, but seriously, you want to name her Lorelai, right?"

"Ya, I do, because as you are well aware of, the name Lorelai and the family tradition hold really special significance."

"Yes, I am aware." Logan answered.

"But I know that you aren't too crazy about the idea." Rory said, now with a look of sadness; that he noticed and hated himself for bringing to her face.

"Actually, I'm kind of warming up to the idea, that's what my thought was, that we could name her Lorelai, Lorelai Elisabeth Gilmore Huntzberger, to be exact."

"Lorelai Elisabeth, I like it, no, I love it, but what would we call her for short, because we can't call her Lorelai, there can only ever be one of those and I don't particularly want a Rory Jr. ?" Rory asked.

"Well, how about we call her Ella for short, it co-insides with Elisabeth and we both seemed to like it when we were discussing names the other day."

"Ella, I love it, good work honey." Rory praised her husband when the baby started to cry.

Knock Knock…

Just then, Lorelai appeared, knocking at the door and asking in a whisper, not wanting to wake the baby…

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" Rory and Logan replied, smiling at Lorelai.

Logan pulled a chair over for Lorelai to sit down next to Rory.

"Hey there Mama!" Lorelai exclaimed giving her daughter a kiss and beaming down at her granddaughter.

"Hey Grandma." Rory laughed back.

"Uh, I'm going to have to get used to that one."

"You want to hold her mom?" Rory asked.

"Sure." Lorelai responded taking the baby from her daughter.

"Watch her head Lorelai." Logan said nervously.

"I got it Logan; you know I had a kid once."

"Sorry." he responded.

"It's ok, you're just a nervous new father, I got it."

"Speaking of fathers, I called yours and gave him the good news missy."

"Oh, thanks mom, so what did he say?"

"He was happy and excited and told me to tell you congratulations from him and I'm gonna email him some pictures of this little bundle of joy when I get home and he said that he'll come see you ASAP."

'That's great, thanks mom."

"So, what do you think?" Lorelai asked.

"About what?" Rory asked.

"About her, about being a mommy, about the whole giving birth experience."

"Well, she's amazing, beautiful, wonderful, the greatest thing that I have ever seen." Rory said gushing over her beautiful daughter.

"Tell me how you really feel." Lorelai mocked.

"No I mean, I really had no concept of what it was going to be like, what she was really going to be like, it's so totally different and almost not real when they're inside you."

"But now it's completely real?" Lorelai asked, sympathizing.

"Exactly."

"And it's nothing like I thought it would be; it's better."

So, ya, I definitely give this whole being a mommy thing two thumbs up."

"The whole labor and delivery thing, well, that's a whole other story." Rory said, making a face.

"Ya, that was scary, huh?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"I still can't believe that you gave birth at the Inn." Logan cut in from the background.

"That makes two of us; I was very shocked, because this is your first baby and you certainly didn't come that fast." Lorelai said.

"Ya, well I guess she couldn't wait." Rory stated, taking her hand and caressing her daughter's face, while the baby let out a peep and grabbed onto her mother's finger.

"So, what do you think mom, does she look like me or Logan?"

"I'd say more like Logan, just because of the blonde hair, but she definitely has your eyes."

"See, I told you Ace." Logan replied, now coming back over and stepping closer to his wife.

"I told you that I think she looks more like you, I can't really see a whole lot of my features in her." Rory stated.

"Oh, I can definitely see traces of you in her; I can see you when you were a baby, a little bit." Lorelai said reassuring her.

"Hey, at least you can't say that you have the wrong baby, she was the only one born at the Dragonfly."

With that the baby began to cry, and Lorelai handed her back to her mother.

"Ok, ok, it's ok, here, you go back to mommy." Lorelai said bouncing the little girl, before picking her up and gently handing her back to Rory.

"It's ok Ella, mommy and daddy are right here." Rory said, trying to sooth her daughter.

"Ella?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes.." Logan started.

"Lorelai, meet your granddaughter Lorelai Elisabeth Gilmore Huntzberger, and we'll call her Ella for short."

"Wow, you sure her name will fit on the birth certificate? Lorelai asked.

"Mom!" Rory scolded still trying to rock the baby back to sleep.

"No, I love the name and thank you for naming her Lorelai."

"But I thought you weren't going to?"

"Well, we decided that we wanted to; I really wanted to and eventually Logan caved." Rory admitted.

"Because you didn't have to; just because I named you after myself, thanks to the Demerol, doesn't mean that you have to name her after me or yourself or us."

"Mom, stop, I want to, it's become a tradition; I wanted to name her after you and myself and after Gran." Rory explained.

"And we both love the name Ella, so we figured it's a good compromise."

"I think so too, Ella is a great name."

"Welcome to the family kid; we're crazy, but we love you!" Lorelai said.

With that, Ella began to become even fussier and fidget in Rory's arms.

"Shhh, it's ok baby." Rory cooed.

"Mom why won't she stop, do you think something's wrong?"

"No Hon, calm down, she's a baby, they cry, especially new born's, so get used to it, sleep is now a thing of the past, hope you both enjoyed it while it lasted."

"Great." Rory and Logan said in unison.

"How long before Ace here slept thru the night?" Logan asked.

"It didn't take her long; about a month I'd say, but that doesn't mean she'll get whipped into shape that fast, most babies don't sleep thru the night for awhile."

"Shh, it's ok Ella, mama's got you."

"Let me try." Logan said.

"Watch her head."

"Hey Ella, come to daddy."

"I have her."

For a few minutes Logan tried to sooth the baby, but she continued to twitch in his arms and began to cry even more.

"She's probably hungry." Lorelai stated.

"When was the last time you fed her?" Lorelai asked.

"Ummm.. never, I haven't fed her yet." Rory responded.

"Well no wonder she's cranky, you can't keep food from a Gilmore girl." Lorelai said.

"So, should I give it a try?" Rory asked apprehensively.

"No time like the present."

Logan handed the baby to Lorelai and headed towards the door.

"I'll leave the three of you alone; I'll go find some coffee."

"What's the matter Huntzberger, don't want to watch your wife breast feed your daughter?"

"It's not like you've never seen her breast-ige before." Loreali teased.

"No, I know, but I thought you would just like some time alone, so Rory can get used to it, but Ace, if you want me to stay." Logan asked squeamishly.

"No, it's fine, I think we can handle it." Rory responded.

And then there were three.

"I don't think he likes the fact that he now has to share them with somebody else." Lorelai said, pointing to her daughter's chest.

"Mom, don't be disgusting."

"I'm Sorry, but he seemed freaked out."

"Well, he's going to have to get used to it, because they are here for her disposal now." Rory said, unhooking her nightgown top.

"Do you think I should call the nurse to help, I mean that's what it says in that book that I read?" Rory asked.

"No, sweets, I think that we can handle it, unless you don't trust me?" Loreali asked, giving her daughter the puppy dog face.

"No, of course I trust you." Rory said motioning for her mother to hand her the baby.

Ella had no problem knowing what to do.

"See, I knew she was a true Gilmore girl; we always know what to do when food is put in front of us." Lorelai laughed.

"Mom!" Rory shouted again.

"What! I'm just saying, you're so sensitive today."

We're in the home stretch; don't loose it on me now. Keep the reading and reviewing coming.


	21. The Family Hour

"The Family Hour"

The next day both the Gilmore and the Huntzberger clan came for a visit. Luke and Lorelai, Christopher, Richard and Emily and Lane and Paris. Honor and Finn, Colin and Stephanie.

Everyone had brought flowers and balloons and stuffed animals, Richard had made an investment in the newest Lorelai's name, just as he had with the previous two.

The new great-grandparents were a bit overwhelmed at the thought that their precious angel is now a mother and Lorelai a grandmother.

Rory had made a special request; she wanted a picture of the four generations of Gilmore women all together, and Lorelai and Emily were happy to oblige.

They asked the nurse to take the picture, while Richard stood back, tears coming to his eyes, as he watched the scene before him.

Logan stood near him, watching Rory, so happy, and Ella being fully loved and embraced by the Gilmores.

The scene was put into place, Rory sat still holding her little girl, Lorelai put her arms around Rory and Emily placed her's around Lorelai, it was a nice sight.

After it was taken Lorelai noticed a sad expression on Rory's face.

"What's the matter hon, you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"I was just thinking about Gran, I wish she was here, I wish she could see Ella."

"She can Rory, she can see her, Gran is here, she's a part of us, a part of Grandpa and a part of you and a part of me and now a part of Ella."

"I know you miss her, I miss her too, but she is still with us."

Lane and Paris had commented on how tiny Ella was and how beautiful. The friends also talked about the birth and Rory thanked them for helping her through it and she thanked Paris numerous times for delivering her baby.

Honor had come alone and finally told Logan that she was now pregnant, he was ecstatic for her. They started talking about family outings and family vacations that they could now take together with the kids.

The new parents were a bit overwhelmed by all of the people. Tomorrow they would take Ella home. But they had yet to hear or see anything from Mitchum and Shira and Logan wondered if they ever would.

The next day, Rory and Logan were packing up, getting ready to leave the hospital, they were only waiting for the nurse to bring them Rory and Ella's release papers.

Rory had everything together; she was wearing a pair of jeans and a red sweater, now there was no trace on her that she had ever been pregnant, which irritated Lorelai to no end.

She had bundled Ella up in a lavender outfit from the shower and the booties, bonnet, and afghan that Paris had made. The baby looked adorable sitting in her car seat, waiting for her parents to take her home.

Out of nowhere Mitchum and Shira appeared in the doorway, surprising both Rory and Logan.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Well, we came to see you." Shira responded.

"Oh, well, we are about to get ready to go home."

"It's fine Shira, I'm glad to see you." Rory butted in, hoping to make peace.

"Thank you Rory."

"So how are you feeling?" Shira asked her, while Mitchum stayed silent; he and Logan just stared at one another, hands in their pockets.

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little sore, but happy and glad to be going home."

Just then Ella let out a noise, announcing her presence and possibly wanting to break the tension that had formed in the room.

Rory went over to her daughter and picked her up out of the car seat and brought her over to Shira.

"Would you like to hold her Shira?"

"Yes, I would, thank you Rory." Shira responded, first glancing at her husband and her son, before taking her granddaughter.

"Oh, she's beautiful, what's her name?"

"Lorelai Elisabeth Gilmore Huntzberger, Ella for short." Rory told her mother-in-law.

For a few minutes Shira stood there holding the baby, cooing to her and asking Rory questions about the birth and about their arrangements now that the baby had arrived.

Logan and Mitchum still stood there, not saying anything, until Shira walked over to her son and handed him his daughter.

Logan came out of his trance-like state as soon as he became aware of his daughter.

A few moments later Logan finally spoke to his father.

"Would you like to hold her dad?"

Mitchum seemed to come out of his own state and answered..

"Yes, Logan, I would, thank you."

From then on the hostility that they had experienced at the wedding and beforehand seemed to dissipate and of course, they never discussed those incidents again.

Logan would just have to except that his father is the way he is and that he can't change him and just try to be different with Ella.


	22. Some People

"Some People"

Finally Rory and the baby were discharged from the hospital.

Rory was anxious to get home, but at the same time worried about the disheveled state of her house; they had just moved in and hadn't had a chance to unpack hardly anything and plus all the stuff for the baby was God only knows where, since she had gone into labor at the shower.

They arrived home, walked into the house and were pleasantly surprised, though they shouldn't have been, to see Lorelai, Luke, Richard, Emily and all of their friends.

As they stepped through the door they were greeted by Richard who gave his granddaughter a kiss on the cheek and helped her out by taking hold of the car seat, which held his great-granddaughter.

"Well, hello." Emily said smiling as she greeted her granddaughter, grandson-in-law and took the car seat from Richard placing it on the couch.

"Hi Grandma." Rory greeted back.

"What happened to the house?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked as she picked Ella up and out of the car seat, removing the bonnet from her head.

"I mean it's clean and there aren't boxes everywhere, you can actually walk."

"Well, we all came and helped get you three all settled in before you came home from the hospital."

"Your mother thought that she could figure out where you wanted the majority of things and then you could just move it around if you don't like it." Emily explained.

"What am I being accused of doing this time?" Lorelai asked upon hearing her name.

"Mom, hey you did all of this?"

"I sure did, with lots of help from Luke and Grandma and Grandpa and your friends. I even decorated this little one's nursery and it does look adorable, if I do say so myself." Lorelai said as she went over to wear her mother was holding the baby and gave her a kiss.

"Welcome home Angel."

"So, anyway, you probably want to get settled, right?"

"Umm… ya, Ella needs to be fed and then she'll probably fall right back to sleep."

"And you have got to be exhausted, so after you get this little lady all taken care of you should get your pajamas on and crawl into bed."

"No mom, I'm not really that tired, I got a lot of rest at the hospital."

"Ok, but you might want to reconsider, because this will be the last chance you get until she's about ten."

"Really, I'm fine; I just want to enjoy my new house, my husband and my daughter."

And that was a hint at everyone to leave. Emily handed the baby to Logan, everyone got a kiss goodbye and then there were three, finally Rory, Logan and Ella were alone, for the first time.

They took the baby upstairs, looked around in awe at how beautiful Lorelai had decorated the nursery and Rory sat down in the rocking chair and nursed the baby, Logan just stood in the doorway, staring at the sight before him, he had a wife, he had a beautiful baby girl, who would have thought?

Soon Ella was fed, changed and asleep once again.

Rory and Logan walked to their bedroom and to their bed and collapsed on top of it.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yep, you?"

"Ya."

"Later, when Ella wakes up I'm going to give her her first bath, care to help?"

"Sure."

For the next few hours they just stayed their in their bed, wrapped in each others arms until a cry came from the nursery.

Logan rose to go and leave a seemingly sleeping Rory as she was. He gave her a kiss on top of the head and headed to his daughter.

"Hey there gorgeous, sleep well?" Logan asked picking Ella up.

"You hungry?"

"Ok, let's go see mommy."

Logan carried the baby in and set her on the bed between them; she let out a squeak and moved her hand to Rory.

Rory came fully awake and smiled at her baby and her husband.

"Hey you two, what are you doing?" she asked picking Ella up and placing a gentle kiss on her head.

"Well, this little one's fully awake now and I'm guessing hungry." Logan stated moving closer to his girls.

"Are you hungry baby?" Rory asked.

"Ok, take her for a second while I get situated."

Rory handed the baby back to Logan, propped herself up with a pillow and undid her blouse once again.

"Oh, you're right, she is hungry!"

"You know I feel like the luckiest guy in the world?"

"Ya, why's that?"

"Because I have you and Ella."

"I feel the same way hon."

"And it's so unreal to think of all we had to go through to get here."

"I know, but here we are and we're going to stay this way." Rory said reassuringly.

Some people aren't lucky like us.

Some people, they just give up.

When the hard times fall

The thrill of it all is gone

It leaves you in a cloud of dust

It's sad to think that some won't find it

And some won't recognize it even when it comes

Ya, some people aren't lucky like us


	23. Nothin’ ‘Bout Love Makes Sense

"Nothin' 'Bout Love Makes Sense"

Before they knew it it was senior year and then Ella's first birthday.

Graduation came and went without a hitch and then Rory had time to dwell over returning to Yale the next fall to begin grad school.

But first thing's first, onto planning Ella's spectacular first birthday bash.

Having the Huntzberger influence, they could have thrown a big blowout, but Rory decided to keep the part intimate.

In attendance would be: Lorelai and Luke, Richard and Emily, Mitchum and Shira, Honor and Josh, Paris and Doyle, Lane and Zach would return from their tour in time for the festivities. Finn, Colin and a now pregnant Stephanie would also be joining them and of course all of Stars Hallow.

5: 13 p.m. the exact time of Ella's birth.

Just as Lorelai had always done for every one of Rory's birthdays, Rory stopped making her lists of everything that she needed for tomorrow's party and walked upstairs and lifted her baby daughter up out of her crib and sat in the rocking chair, cradling her in her arms, ready to recount the events of Ella's birth and the past year.

"Hi baby." Rory spoke softly as she picked up her daughter.

"Uh, you're getting so heavy."

"You know today's a very special day Ella."

"It's your birthday, your first birthday, ya."

"You know, you changed my life in more ways than one; I never knew that I could love someone so much."

"I was terrified when I found out that I was going to have you."

"I was worried about what your daddy would say and I was worried about what your nana and what your gran and grandpa Gilmore would say and your grandma and grandpa Huntzberger."

"I was worried about whether or not I would be a good mother."

"But it seems like we've done alright, right?"

"I mean you're still alive, not bleeding or anything."

"I still can't believe that it's been a whole year."

"One year ago today I was lying in a bed at nana's inn, screaming for your daddy and wanting drugs and wanting you to come out already."

"You came early, and I was scared about whether that was ok for you or not."

"And then we couldn't make it to the hospital in time, because you were just too impatient, so your Auntie Paris had to help bring you into the world, she did such a great job."

"You came out butt first, and everybody was telling me not to push."

"Finally your daddy arrived and he was with me through the whole thing."

"A few minutes later you were placed in my arms"

"One look into your eyes Ella and I was never the same, you had me."

"You were beautiful and pink all over."

"Right from the start you resembled daddy; blonde hair and big blue eyes."

"I still don't think that you look much like me, but you're the most beautiful little person that I have ever seen."

"I never thought about having children, I could never picture myself being someone's mother."

"But suddenly, before I knew it you were here and mine and you depended on me."

Rory had been so wrapped up in her time with Ella that she hadn't even noticed that Logan had been standing in the doorway of the nursery for quite awhile. He had been standing in awe at the sight before him. As much as Logan loved being with Rory and their daughter, watching them was his most favorite thing to do.

His entire time together with Rory had been such a world wind. If somebody ever would have told him that he would have fallen in love with and married Rory Gilmore and that he would be a father, to a baby girl non-the-less, he would have thought that they were crazy.

Logan spent a lot of moments lost in thought, thinking about those early days together; how his father and Rory's grandfather had convinced them to marry as part of a business deal. He thought he'd be married only a few months, a year tops and then he would be once again free to date any girl he pleased and to screw around with Finn and Colin all he wanted.

But he fell and he fell hard, for the woman that was then and once again now his wife, his life partner, his soul-mate, his better-half, the one who completes him. Logan felt incomplete without Rory and now their daughter. That's why they had decided to remain in Hartford, close to the families and close enough in proximity to all of Mitchum's newspapers; that he would soon be passing onto his son.

Along with thinking about their relationship and their romance, Logan also thought about how he came only inches away from loosing her, from loosing it all. Rory was afraid of their love, she was afraid to let him in, and she was afraid of what her family and his would say. She was afraid of what he would say or do when she found out that she was pregnant. He tried to suspend his thoughts from it, but what would have happened if he hadn't come back to proclaim their love? What if he had gone to Paris? Would she ever have told him about their daughter? Would she have raised her alone as her mom had and as her dad now was raising Gigi? Or would she not have gone thru with it at all? He couldn't think about it, but once in a while these questions surfaced.

He couldn't imagine never having had Ella, never seeing her, not seeing her every single day. Logan never pictured Rory as a mother or himself as a father, he never could have imagined how great she would be, or how much they would love Ella. He imagined their future together; he imagined them having a wonderful marriage, raising Ella together and eventually having more children.

Like a cloud full of rain shouldn't hang in the sky

Ice shouldn't burn

Or a bumble bee fly

If you feel so happy

Then why do you cry?

Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense.

Like an ocean liner shouldn't float on the sea

A pearl in an oyster or a circus of fleas

Someone so perfect can't be fallin' for me

Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense.

The way that we dance

The reason we dream

That big Italian tower

Oh, how does it lean

Somethin' so strong shouldn't make me this weak

Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense

Like the lights of Las Vegas glowin' out of the sand

A jumbo shrimp or a baby grand

How you touch my heart when you're holding my hand

Oh, nothin' 'bout love makes sense.

Nothin' 'bout love is less than confusin'

You can win when you're loosing

Stand when you're fallin'

I can't figure it out

Nothin' 'bout love can make an equation

Nothin' short of amazin'

Wish I could explain it

But I don't know how

Nothin' 'Bout Love Makes Sense

"Logan." Rory called, taking Logan out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing honey?"

"Just watching my two favorite girls." he answered.

"Why don't you come join us?"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Only a few minutes"  
"What are you ladies doing?" he asked.

"Well, I was just telling Ella all about the day she was born.

Every year while I was growing up, mom would sneak into my room at the exact time that I was born and wake me up and tell me the story of my birth, so I thought that I'd continue the tradition." Rory explained.

"Ah, yes, that was a crazy day; I can't believe that she came so fast." Logan said laughing.

"I know, usually the first baby doesn't come that fast. I can't believe how much she has changed our lives." Rory said.

"I can't imagine life without her now. What did we do without her?" he asked.

"I can't even remember; that seems like a million years ago." Rory replied.

"I love her so much Rory, I love you so much too, more than I ever knew was possible."

"Daddy and mommy love you Ella." Rory said cooing to her daughter.

"Mommy" Ella responded, saying her very first word, shocking her parents.

"Oh my God, did she just?" Rory asked.

"Ya, I think she did." Logan responded.

At this point they were both holding their daughter and laughing and Rory was crying a little, her baby had said her first word.

"What did you say?" Logan asked the baby.

"Mo-mmy." Ella let out again.

"Yes, here's mommy." Logan said, pointing at his wife.

Rory picked the baby up, hugging her close and put her over her shoulder.

"Yes, sweetie, your mommy is right here."

"Can you say daddy now Elle?" Logan joked.

"Logan, stop." Rory commanded, giving her husband a playful swat on the arm.

"Hey, why do you get two mommies, but I can't get one daddy?"

"I think one word is enough for one day."

"Hey, she is our child, which means that she's exceptionally smart."

"Here, take your daughter and go downstairs, I have some things to put away and then I'll be right down, we have to leave soon to go to her party at the Dragonfly."

"I don't understand why we're having the party so late at night; she's going to be asleep for the entire thing." Logan whined.

"Because today is her birthday and the Dragonfly was where she was born and she won't be asleep the entire time."

Later on at the Dragonfly…

Everyone came out to celebrate Ella's first birthday; the grandparents and great-grandparents, the designated aunts and uncles and everyone else who is involved in Logan, Rory and baby Ella's life.

They all shared stories of Ella's momentous arrival and of the past year. Rory and Logan had seemed to go photo-crazy since the day she was born, and so they had lots of pictures strewn all around.

When it was time for the cake Rory had placed her daughter in her high chair and by the end, the baby had chocolate icing all over her face, they of course took a picture.

To commemorate the event, their was also a great picture taken of Emily, Lorelai, Rory and Ella all together. And of course their were some of the entire family; Richard and Emily, Luke and Loreali, Rory, Logan and Ella. Then some with miscellaneous people; Lane, Paris, Finn and Colin, a newly pregnant Stephanie and of course Paris and Sookie.

"I can't believe how much she's gown." Lorelai said as she and Rory walked onto the now infamous porch where Rory had gone into labor.

"I know; I can't believe it either, it feels like only yesterday that I found out that I was pregnant."

"And you were scared to death, but see, everything turned out alright." Lorelai said.

"Everything surprisingly wonderful, better than I ever could have hoped for actually.

I have the greatest husband and this beautiful daughter, what more could a girl ask for?"

Awhile longer, the party had died down and Logan found Rory.

"I think we better get this party girl home and to bed, she's exhausted." he said as he carried a seemingly sleeping Ella in his arms.

Lorelai, Luke, Richard and Emily came over and gave the baby and Rory and Logan kisses goodnight, once again wishing the birthday girl a happy birthday along with sweet dreams.

"Let's go home baby." Rory cooed to her daughter.

"Mo-mmy." Ella let out again.

Everyone else hadn't heard her speak, they couldn't believe it, and Rory and Logan just laughed once again.

Back at home…

Logan laid Ella down on her changing table, Rory got her pajamas and she and Logan undressed their daughter, slipping her into her bed clothes and laid her down inside her crib, turning on her mobile.

"Mo-mmy"

"Night, night Elle, we love you."

El Fin…. You guys have been so awesome, thanks to all of you who have read/reviewed/loved this story. Stay tuned, because I will be bringing other Sophie stories to the site soon. XO, Missie


End file.
